


Spring Reminds Me of You

by sakuraumeno



Category: Persona5 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 21:08:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 56,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16920405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakuraumeno/pseuds/sakuraumeno





	1. 6

6.

之后回想起来，那一天的选择，是明智吾郎一生当中第二错误的选择。

从八十稻羽坐电车到冲奈市，不过需要半小时，再转公车到冲奈市电视台，也需要半小时。  
明智带着虎次郎兜兜转转到了电视台，虎次郎仰望着高大的建筑物，扭头问“妈妈在这里吗？”，明智没有回答他，在门卫那儿签下访客名单。制作人小森英二从楼里跑出来，一脸欣喜地迎接他。  
“哎呀，明智君今天戴了眼镜啊。这样也挺适合你的。”他说，眼神在扫到虎次郎的时候变得惊诧。“这是……你的孩子吗？”  
“不是，别人托我带的。”明智忍住翻白眼的冲动，表面仍然保持人畜无害的微笑。  
“是吗。听说明智君是想参观？是也想带孩子来参观吗？”  
“是的，不可以吗？”  
“不，我们电视台平时也接受附近的社会见学，能让孩子多了解媒体也是我们的工作之一。”小森和善地说，将参观卡递给明智和虎次郎。“来，我们进去吧。”  
他们进入电视台大楼，不时有经过的工作人员与他打招呼，对于带着孩子的明智则投来好奇的目光。虎次郎没见过这种排场，一路小跑跟着明智，生怕一眨眼他就会不见。但他想到等会儿就能见到妈妈，总是露怯的小脸显得很兴奋。  
明智没有把莫甘纳带来。黑猫对他的做法表示不能理解，阻止不了于是表示要同行，但明智嫌它碍事又多嘴，便毫不犹豫地拒绝了。随身携带一只猫是有马清治的癖好，但不是他的。他留下了充足的猫粮和零食，带着虎次郎在它不满的骂骂咧咧中离开了“海姆达尔”，就像带着孩子去郊游。  
为什么做出这个决定，明智自己也不太清楚。那时下意识就说出了那句话，并没有细想后果。  
这还真不像自己，有鉴于他以前是那样一个步步为营、心思缜密的侦探——即便是假的。但直觉告诉他，如果让虎次郎与其母亲见上面，大概会有意想不到的事发生。  
也许想做一个心怀恶意的人性实验，也许是想通过虎次郎得到某个答案，明智吾郎决定带这个小小寄居者去见他的母亲。

小森带着他们依次参观了综艺节目的演播厅、剪辑室、社会新闻部门。除了摄影棚以外，多是坐在办公室里对着电脑的老员工，对于他们的到来显得兴趣缺缺，只有一两个女员工给虎次郎递去了糖果。  
“小森先生，您认识仓持由美子小姐吗？”在参观过体育新闻部之后，明智装作不经意地发问。  
小森诧异地回头。“仓持小姐吗？那当然，这里没人不认识她。怎么，明智君也是她的粉丝吗？”  
“哈哈，算是吧。”明智露出他最擅长的那种假笑，随口胡诌：“我挺喜欢她的节目。店里经常看的。”  
“噢，她最近正在筹备新节目。刚好呢，我是制作人之一。”小森露出神秘的微笑，“所以今天可以带你去见她哦，顺便要个签名什么的。”  
“那真是太好了。”明智微笑着应答。似乎是听见妈妈的名字，虎次郎刚想说些什么，被明智一个眼神瞪了回去。  
小森迈着轻快的步子带他们走进一个演播室，大量米白色背景板的前方，女主持人和看上去像编导的人在商讨什么，摄影师在摄影机后面盖着帽子打旽。小森刚对明智介绍“那就是仓持”，就被后面赶来的一个职员叫住了。  
“小森先生，那个绑架案的专家讨论特别专题，上面指示今天就要做来着，因为昨天又出现了牺牲者……”  
小森遗憾地对明智说了句“抱歉失陪了”，和职员一起走出演播室。演播室的布置和气氛，对明智来说几近是反胃的熟悉，他在观众席上顿住脚步，再也不想走近那些聚光灯。  
虎次郎第一次没有理会明智的步调，因为他全身心都被灯光和工作人员环绕下的女主持人吸引了。后者穿着白色套装，年轻貌美，表情却显得很疲惫，看起来至少有三天没好好睡过了。  
“妈妈！”  
女主持人闻声回头，男孩正朝着她跑过来，一张小脸兴奋得红扑扑的。  
“虎次郎！你怎么在这儿？！”仓持由美子脸色变了。  
从明智的角度看去，探询的视线和嘈杂的声音陡然环绕在母子俩的周围，虎次郎还沉浸在与多日不见的母亲重逢的喜悦之中，没有预料到妈妈并不如他一般高兴。一旁长得像监制的男人对她严厉地说了些什么，她垂下头道歉，又拉着虎次郎快步走出摄影棚，僵直着身体俯视着他，看上去气坏了。  
明智嗅到风雨欲来的气息，赶紧从观众席走下去。仓持由美子对虎次郎说了些什么，虎次郎颤抖着身子，随即头也不回地飞奔出演播室。  
这一切都来得太突然了。明智加快了脚步，赶到门口，孩子却已经不见踪影。当母亲的失魂落魄僵立在那，叫了一声孩子的名字却没有去追，堪堪与陌生的俊秀青年对上视线。没与她有任何对话，下一秒，明智便扭头消失在门后。

奔跑在楼道上，明智险些撞到好几个路人，他来不及道歉，只是奔着虎次郎逃走的方向追去。  
可恶的小鬼，要是真出了什么事，要怎么跟那个卷毛混蛋交代啊！明智完全忽略了自己正是罪魁祸首的事实，一边在心里暗骂一边寻找那个孩子的身影。  
没想到悲愤的小孩竟然可以跑那么快，明智在大楼里东奔西走都见不着虎次郎，只好沿路询问别人。得知那孩子竟然已经跑出大楼，明智迅速从消防楼梯下楼，朝大门赶去。  
直到追到电视台后门的一条人迹罕至的街上，明智终于发现了虎次郎的小小身影。他正要叫住他时，惊人的一幕在他面前发生了。  
一辆轿车停在虎次郎的身边，从上面下来一个戴着口罩的人，从车头绕到虎次郎的跟前，毫不犹豫地一把抱住了他。虎次郎吓得大声尖叫且剧烈挣扎，却被对方塞了什么东西进嘴里，一下子昏了过去。  
“虎次郎！”明智第一次叫出了他的名字，他冲过去想阻止对方，却不想全副注意力都在孩子身上，忽视了后车门悄悄打开。  
正要抓住犯人的手时，头上传来一声闷闷的钝响，他眼前一黑。  
——那个垃圾，真是个灾星。遇上他就没好事。  
在他彻底不省人事之前，脑海里响起的声音，是前日清治打来电话，不无忧心的“我担心你”。

 

清脆的碎裂声，昭示着某种不详。清治端详着倒在一滩碎玻璃片之中的金盏花半晌，取来扫帚和垃圾斗打扫干净，封进黑色的垃圾袋之中。  
指针指向傍晚6点。方才护士才来换过点滴，羞涩地提醒他可以先去吃晚饭。再过一阵子家人就会过来和他换班，他于是谢绝了护士的好意，站在窗边观赏涂抹着血色的余晖。  
手机震了几下，是怪盗团的大家在群里聊天。  
祐介：最近，很不太平啊。  
杏：那个绑架小孩的变态杀人狂吧？据说那些小孩的家长连赎金要求都没收到，什么都不知道，小孩就被弃尸荒野了。  
春：太过分了，这种人简直不是人。  
龙司：要是还有能力的话，一定要把这种混蛋揪出来改心！  
真：不是在东京圈内发生的事，我们也爱莫能助，只能希望那边的警方能早点捉拿犯人了。  
双叶：说来这事，不是正好发生在清治现在住的那个地区吗？  
龙司：是啊，喂清治，你那边没事吧？不是说最近还有个孩子在你那吗？  
清治思索一会儿，回道：应该没事，我拜托明智照顾。  
群里顿时炸了锅。大家都质疑他是不是过于大胆了些，不管怎么说，那也是才从监狱里出来的人。女生们委婉地问清治是否需要帮忙，以期他能赶紧回去，免得酿下大祸。  
清治温和地回应着同伴们的关心，内心的不安却缓缓扩散。这时家人刚巧过来与他换班，他来到充斥着消毒水味的病房长廊里，掏出手机按下这些天每天都会打的电话。  
持续的忙音，然后是熟悉的“您拨打的电话暂时无法接通……”  
清治按掉后再打了一次，还是没人接。他思忖这几日有说什么刺激到那家伙的话，但横竖想不出个所以然。  
往常就算是故意搁置半天才接，也终归是会接的。赌气也分得清轻重才对。清治想了想，拨打了“海姆达尔”店里的座机。过了很久，电话总算通了。  
“哎，幸好有免提……”那头传来莫甘纳的声音。“清治吗？”  
“太好了，莫甘纳，你还在店里。”清治松了一口气，“明智怎么了？我打他的电话没人接。”  
“那家伙早上带着孩子出去了，现在还没回来。”  
“出去？去哪里了？”  
“说是带着那小鬼去电视台找妈妈，他到底在打什么主意呢？吾辈阻止过他的，但他不让吾辈一起去……”  
莫甘纳的声音听起来半是窝火半是委屈，但清治顾不上这些。  
“他有没有说什么时候回来？”  
“那倒没有，按理来说早就该回来了啊，吾辈不觉得他是会带孩子玩一整天的人。”  
不幸的是，清治也这么认为。他叮嘱莫甘纳要是明智回来就告诉他，放下电话走进病房，告知家人他有急事要提前告辞。

 

明智迷迷糊糊醒来时，觉得脑袋刺痛无比，他下意识想伸手摸摸后脑勺，却发现自己双手被紧紧捆在一起。  
这让他一下子清醒过来。他睁开眼，昏暗之中，平凡无奇的椅子和书桌在自己面前伫立，若不是手上的绳索，他会以为自己是躺在了某个中学生的房间里。没有开灯，窗帘紧闭，但应该是过去了好几个小时，估计太阳早就落山了。  
然后他听见了声音，起初以为是幻听，但仔细倾听就会听见窸窸窣窣，仿佛是刮着木屑一样的声音。  
然后是气息，从内到外散发着混沌的呼吸声，扰乱这一室近乎诡异的音波。  
估计留意到这边呼吸的改变，刮木屑的声音停止了。脚步声逐渐接近。出现在警觉的明智面前的，是一张扔进人海之中就会消失不见的脸。  
“醒了？”  
犯人是个男的，看上去不超过20岁，但没有学生的气息。从房间里散乱但满满当当的摆设看来，估计是无业游民和家里蹲。没想到会被这种人算计，简直傻得冒泡。明智对自己缺乏磨练的直觉感到失望透顶。仔细想想，磨损他的不仅仅是监狱，还有和那个人在一起度过的，过于安逸的生活吧。  
见明智没有说话，男人在一片昏暗之中咧起了嘴角。他蹲下身抓着明智的头发强迫他抬起头，不屈而嫌恶的眼神映入眼底。  
“什么啊，这个傲慢的眼神……你到底明不明白你的处境啊？”  
他的声音很轻，带着某种不妙的预示。明智刚感觉到危险，一个拳头便抡了过来。  
这下不仅是脑袋，耳朵都开始嗡鸣作响。明智痛得皱起整张脸，却一声呻吟都没有。他倒在地上，静待疼痛过去。揍了他的男人甩了甩手，咋舌道：  
“真是，早知道就不捡那孩子回来了。没想到还多出来一个麻烦。”  
“你把他带去哪里了？”明智终于缓过劲，紧紧盯着对方。  
“哪里？”男人似乎觉得很好笑，“那个就在你身边。”  
明智勉强抬起头，他被捆在一个小角落里，旁边就是一张单人床。他这才注意到，床上睡着的一个小小的身影，正是虎次郎。他一动不动，无法断定他是否还活着。  
“你把他杀了？”明智问。  
“还没有，不过也差不多了。”  
看来这就是最近新闻所说的那个连环绑架案的犯人了。明智定定神，尽力用平静的口吻说：“你为什么要这么做？并不是为了钱吧。”  
“谁要那种东西。”男人嗤之以鼻，“我要的是一个回答。”  
“一个回答？”  
男人并没有对此进行解释。他看着虎次郎，又看着明智。那双小小的眼珠宛如从深渊里爬出的蛇，射出某种令人胆寒的恶意。明智面不改色地接受他视线的洗礼，这样深刻的黑暗和扭曲，他并不感到陌生。  
七年前，他也是同样用这种视线看待别人的。

 

“抱歉，里中小姐。这个时间了还让你过来。”  
“哪里的话，我不过来才说不过去。”  
凌晨三点的海姆达尔，只有挂钟的指针尽职尽责地哒哒作响，却只是给店里凝固的气氛平添一丝焦躁。  
一个小时之前，有马清治才连夜赶回八十稻羽。确定明智过了10点都还没回来之后，他果断给里中千枝打了电话。里中正因为近日的绑架案在警署里焦头烂额，接到电话后抛下工作很快就赶了过来。  
“还没过24小时，要报案也只能等到早上了。”清治把热咖啡搁在女刑警面前，后者喃喃道。  
离天亮还有几个小时，这段时间纵然难熬，也只能做点力所能及的事了。  
“有和虎次郎的母亲说明吗？”清治问，里中苦涩地点点头，没有加糖和奶，就这么喝了一口黑咖啡。  
“我过来的时候才跟她打了电话，她说今天……哦不昨天，虎次郎去找过她。”  
“和明智一起？”  
“应该是的。她说当时工作正在最紧张的时候，虎次郎突然出现在她面前，她忍不住对那孩子说了很难听的话，然后他就跑走了……”里中的手指缓缓摩挲着杯缘，“她当时根本没反应过来，所以没有追上去。但是，有一位不认识的男性追上去了——她说。”  
“没反应过来？”清治皱起眉头。  
“她说，她也不知道为什么会对那孩子说那种话，大概是对会说这种话的自己感到震惊，所以一时间没能做出正确的选择吧……”里中的表情渐渐变得失落，他曾经在她脸上见过一模一样的表情，在对虎次郎道别的时候。“由美子说，‘我不配做一个母亲’。”  
店里陷入了长久的沉默。一直在旁倾听的莫甘纳纵身一跃，跳到里中身边的高脚凳上。  
“事到如今烦恼这个也没用了吧？还不如先好好想想对策，搞清楚他们到底去了哪里。”  
女生的脸上重拾微笑，“也是呢，先应对眼前最重要的事吧。”  
清治抚着下巴思考片刻，“里中小姐，你认为这件事跟最近的连环绑架案有关系吗？”  
里中愕然抬头，又若有所思地说：  
“其实，你刚开始跟我说的时候我也有想过。确实，年龄和条件都比较吻合……问题在于，为什么连明智君也一起失踪了呢？”  
“不排除有同伙的可能性。”清治说，“你刚刚说明智追了出去，如果他目击到了绑架现场，被一起带走了呢？”  
里中赞同地点点头，随身掏出速记的小本子写下些线索。  
“这么说，反而是明智君的下落比较好找吧。”  
“什么意思？”  
“目标比较显眼，说不定会有目击者。电视台那一带的监控，我明天会去调查。”  
清治陷入沉思几秒，随后转头询问莫甘纳：  
“今天明智出门的时候，戴眼镜了吗？”  
“戴了的。”黑猫确认。  
看来是有好好遵守约定。清治仿佛吃了一颗定心丸，拿出手机快速操作了一阵。随着手指停下来，他的表情越绷越紧。  
“怎么回事？”里中问。清治把手机递给她，那是一个自制的APP，看起来像是GPS，上面一个红点在某一点上不断闪烁，但那个地址，正是在电视台后门的一条狭小街道上。  
“这是……你给他的眼镜装了定位？”里中惊讶地看着清治，后者点点头。为什么要这么做？她百思不得其解，清治垂下眼，没有解答。看出来他有难言之隐，于是里中不再逼问，将注意力转移到APP上。  
“明天我们去这里看看有没有线索吧。唔~要是有个侦探在这里就好了。……怎么了，清治君？”  
黑发青年望着眼前的咖啡在发呆，这在里中看来倒是非常罕见。他听见呼唤，揉了几下眉心，疲倦地笑了笑。  
“没，说是侦探……那家伙自己就是啊。”

>>>

房间一直拉着窗帘，昏天黑地的容易让人丧失时间观念。根据从窗缝执着地透露出的一丝亮光，昏睡过去又清醒过来的明智判断已经是第二天了。他大概做梦都没想过，自己竟然有一天会怀念曾经连窗帘都没有、每天早上都会被阳光唤醒的阁楼小屋。  
肚子传来一阵叫声，他已经有一整天没吃东西了。但他没打算去问绑架犯索取食物。说到底，那人想拿自己怎么办还是个疑问。  
他将视线移向床上的虎次郎，那孩子自从被捂住了嘴巴之后就一直昏睡，估计犯人掌握不了麻药的分量。就这点看来，他真的不在乎这些孩子的死活——不如说，这些孩子对他而言根本没有生命以外的价值。  
但这小鬼要是真死了，那麻烦可就大了。稍一想象那阁楼垃圾得知后会有什么表情，明智不由自主地打了个寒颤。  
“喂，醒醒。”明智挪过去床边，长时间滴水未进让他的嗓子干哑，他花费了好些力气才叫出声。“小鬼、虎次郎，快醒醒！”  
不知是明智的呼唤真的起了效果，还是药效过了，过了一会，虎次郎的手脚动了动，随后慢慢睁开双眼。  
“虎次郎！”明智见他有反应，顿时松了口气。他尽量压低声音叫道：“是我，你不要乱叫。”  
但没多久，他就听见了虎次郎惊吓过度的惨叫声。得，他翻了个白眼，等会我可救不了你了。  
“喂，叫你别乱叫，没听懂吗？”  
也许是明智不耐烦的声音勾起了虎次郎日常的那根神经。他终于安静下来，努力起身挪到床边，明智看见他的手也被绑了起来。  
“明智哥哥……这里是哪里？好可怕、我的头好痛，我想回家……”  
这也是我想说的。明智深吸一口气，表情严肃地告诫他：“听着小鬼，我们被绑架了。”  
“绑……架……？”  
“就是被坏蛋抓起来了。”眼看着孩子的表情从茫然到恍然大悟到皱着一张脸将要大哭出声，明智赶紧制止：“别哭！等会被坏蛋听到了有你好受的。”  
虎次郎立马把声音硬生生堵在喉头，一双红得彻底的眼求救地盯着明智。  
“一会不管谁来，你都别说话，不要哭也不要叫，明白了吗？”  
虎次郎用力点头，又哽咽着问：“这样……我们就可以得救了吗？”  
明智被这话问倒了，他沉思片刻，说“我不知道”，在男孩差点儿又要哭出来之前，又说：“不过，我不想死在这种地方。”  
他不怕死。但若说到死，远有比这里更为相称的场所。譬如在当年的豪华巨轮之上，与仇敌拼死决斗，为了最后的理想永诀。对于明智吾郎来说，那才是给他动荡的人生拉下帷幕相符的地方。而不是为了一个寄住在店子里、非他本愿而接收的小鬼头，不明不白地死去。  
“总之，听我说的，不管发生什么事都要保持冷静。尽量少刺激犯人，拖延时间。”  
不管孩子听不听得懂，明智还是尽快解释。有马清治每天都会给自己打电话，手机大概被犯人拿走了，没有接他的电话，那卷毛混蛋一定会察觉到什么的吧。  
没想到竟然也有寄希望于他来帮自己的一天。明智不甘地咬牙，要是persona能力还在的话，谁还会稀罕那家伙。  
就在这时，门外传来了脚步声。虎次郎顿时僵住了，明智冲他使了个眼色，挪回了角落里。  
门开了。但出现在门后的，不是昨晚打了明智的青年，而是一个看起来有些软弱、面色发青的中年妇女。  
那名女性看见醒来的虎次郎，下意识往后退了一步，又惊惶地消失在门后了。正在明智警惕她是不是要叫那个男人过来的时候，她又重新出现，这次手里端了一个托盘，上面放着杯子和餐具。  
她将那些东西放到他们跟前。水，还有意味不明的咖喱饭。明智抬起头看着她，她对他轻轻行了个礼，转而坐到床边，端起水杯凑在虎次郎嘴边。虎次郎先是迟疑，但确实是渴坏了，于是喝下了她给的水。  
笨蛋啊！明智想出声，但还是憋住了。他目不转睛地观察着喝下水的男孩有无反应，但直到他开始一口一口吃下对方喂下的饭菜，也没有出现异样。  
应该是真的饿了，原本吃饭都慢吞吞的虎次郎一下子就吃完了一整盘咖喱饭。明智看着摆在眼前的东西，困扰地想着自己该如何进食。  
谁知，那名女性喂完虎次郎之后，又重新跪坐在明智面前。与方才的流程一样，她先端起了杯子，送到了明智的嘴边。明智盯着她无表情的脸片刻，终于张开了口。竟然让犯人来给自己喂食，一贯自尊心甚高的他很是受挫。可是，在这里饿死或是渴死就太不值得了。他决定暂且将这些东西抛诸脑后，一心一意为身体补充能量。  
咖喱没有卷毛垃圾做得好吃。即便是在肚子饿了一整天之后，明智依然可以如此断定。但他依然毫无怨言地把食物全部吃完，能撑多久是多久。  
妇人耐心地喂他吃完东西，将餐具收进托盘里。虎次郎遵照明智的叮嘱，一个字都不敢说，而明智看着她缓慢但细致的动作，忽然平静地说：  
“谢谢。”  
那妇人手上的动作停住了。她几近是惊愕地望向明智，又无措地低下头，小声重复着“为什么”。  
“为什么……明明遇到这种事，你还会道谢。”她说。  
“我也不知道。”明智冲她露出一抹笑意，那是他拼命回忆自己曾经能给人最好印象的笑容。“不过，大概正是有了那种遭遇之后，在最艰难的时刻有人给自己一口水一口饭，都值得感谢吧。”  
妇人像是被他的笑容迷惑了，她注视着他，又垂下眼苦笑。  
“我并不是值得感激的对象。我顶多是个帮凶罢了。”  
敲动对方心门是决定性的第一步。昔日最擅长巧言令色的明智吾郎不得不重操旧业，忍着反胃的感觉堆起笑容。  
“是吗，我以为您是个好人的。”  
妇人肩膀耸动了一下，似乎被这字眼刺伤了。她低下头收拾餐具，在她准备离开的当口，明智叫住了她。  
“请问您叫什么名字？那个人——我是说昨晚的那个青年，他跟您是什么关系？”  
她在门口顿住了脚步。  
“我叫千惠。” 她说，“那是我的儿子。”

>>>

从警署出来之后，清治与里中来到定位所指示的地方，发现了落在路边的黑框眼镜，镜片有裂痕，大概是跌落时摔的。清治戴着手套小心拾起眼镜，递给身边的里中。两人猜测这里多半就是事发地点，如果有监视录像的话，就可以真相大白了。但遗憾的是，里中用权限调出这一带的监控，发现只有这个地方是死角。  
“真的假的……难不成犯人是专门盯准了这一点？”里中扶着额紧盯监控屏幕，一脸难以置信。  
眼看线索就在这里断了，里中锁紧眉心，嘴里喃喃“不能就这样放弃”，风风火火地准备去寻找目击者，没走几步便迎面撞上了一个人。  
“啊抱歉、……哎呀，堂岛先生？你怎么来了？”  
来人对她不住叹息，正是以前委托清治和明智收拾过家里的堂岛辽太郎。  
“不是你发信息告诉我这个地方的吗？真是的，都叫你不要单独行动了，也好歹顾虑一下我这个上司吧？”  
年轻的女刑警吐了吐舌头小声道歉，堂岛又将视线投向不远处的清治。  
“有马清治是吧？我记得你，和另一个便利屋一起来过我家。”  
“是的，承蒙关照了。”清治点点头。  
“里中跟我交代过了，你的同伴听说也一起失踪了。”堂岛语气平淡，眼里却流露出对他的一丝怜悯。“如果加上这桩案子，连环绑架案就已经有3起了。镇上和市里都有受害者，仅凭我们几个人手不够，所以县里派给我们增援。”  
他让开身，身后一个娇小的身影走到他们面前，里中顿时惊喜地叫了起来。  
“直斗！”  
真真正正、如假包换的侦探王子白钟直斗，此时已是一位拥有披肩长发、英姿飒爽的美人，她看着旧友微笑着说：“好久不见，里中前辈。”又注视着那张全然陌生的脸，“初次见面，有马清治君。你失踪的同伴明智吾郎，我听说过他的。‘另一个侦探王子’，对吧？”  
清治迎上她的目光，似乎勾起了什么回忆而别开眼。那都是过去的事了。他说。  
白钟直斗笑了笑，用中气十足的嗓音说：  
“他所做过的事，我当时也略有耳闻。所以我想问一下，有马君，你凭什么认为这桩案子是连环绑架案之一，而不是明智吾郎他对仓持虎次郎做了些什么呢？”   
里中不知所云地看看清治，又看看白钟。  
“你们在说什么啊？为什么明智君要对虎次郎——”  
“没错，明智过去是个犯罪者。”清治决然地说，“但他现在只是‘海姆达尔’的一名普通店员。他每天跟我一起生活，工作……我熟悉他，也相信他，他绝对不可能对虎次郎干那种事。”  
“即便是在他带着孩子的短短几天内，两人都失踪了？”  
“他没有理由这么做。”  
一时间，狭小的监控室内充斥着对峙的气氛。里中愣了半晌，赶紧上前喊停：“等、等等，我是不知道过去发生了什么啦！可是现在最重要的不是找到他们的下落吗？！”  
白钟看着神色坚毅的黑发男子，微微扬起笑意。  
“说的也是。抱歉，那只是我的一个猜测而已，职业病，希望你不要太在意。”  
清治收回视线，低声说着不会。堂岛不知什么时候点上了烟，脱了外套走向监控。他对里中使了个眼色，里中立刻心领神会上前调出录像。  
“我们用了明智君身上的物件定位出来这个地方，但监控这里是死角。”里中指出其中的一个显示屏。  
白钟思考片刻，指着监控说道：“同时绑架一个成人和一个小孩，没有车是办不到的。这个地方是交叉路口之后拐进来的一条小道。如果是这样，从4、5监控地点行驶进那个方向的车，都有可能是犯人的车。”  
“而且能办到这种事的，几乎可以肯定有同伙。所以暂且把目标锁定在四座以上的车辆吧。哦还有，不要把仓持由美子的证言漏掉。”堂岛沉沉吩咐，里中立刻冲他夸张地敬了个礼“roger！”动作迅速地出去打电话调派人手了。堂岛头痛地捏着鼻翼，嘴里嘟哝：  
“可恶，为什么又是儿童绑架案……饶了我吧。”  
光是要检查录像、排除车辆，也许都要花上不少时间。清治长时间凝视着监控，忽然一言不发就转身离开。堂岛注意到他的行动，扬声问道“你要去哪里？”  
“寻找目击者，确定他们从电视台离开的时间。”清治头也不回。

回想起了过去的事。  
在久远的曾经，远在他们尚未成为敌人、明智会保持着一定频率在电车月台上和勒•布朗与他偶遇。偶然的闲聊中，得知明智会时不时去寻找话题中的美食名店。  
没想到他还有这种兴趣。当时清治如是想着，却从他的话语和表情中读出了与对美食的侃侃而谈不协调的端倪。明明会去吃不惜排队都要吃上的名店，更多的时候，便当却仅仅是一个苹果。  
啊，这个人其实对吃什么，一点兴趣都没有吧。  
不知道为什么，清治忽然就想让这个人露出破绽。他故意做了些口味奇特或是淡而无味的便当，有时候是玉子烧，有时候是饭团或是咖喱——在“偶遇”明智的时候，硬塞给他。  
一开始明智还会惊讶不已地谢绝，但出于清治的坚持，于是他只好收下。待下回见面之时，清治都会问他便当如何。明智似乎有所犹豫，但最后都会礼貌地道谢，说挺好吃的。  
然而在这样给了几次便当之后，某次在勒•布朗的电视中，清治无意中看到了明智上的一档综艺节目。在谈到平时吃什么的时候，明智笑着对主持人说：  
“说起来，前段时间有个朋友给我做便当，每次不是太咸就是太甜，有时候又一点味道都没有，我都要觉得他是在整蛊我了。”  
“我说明智君，那就是在整蛊你吧？搞不懂这个朋友是喜欢你还是讨厌你啊。”  
“哈哈哈，就是说呀。”

真是个笨拙的骗子。如果能做得更精妙一点的话，说不定自己还是能被骗过去的。  
但是他想——如果，那个人对自己说的并不全是谎言呢？哪怕一点点，有那么一些真实存在于谎言之中呢？  
不知为何，他想要去相信这种可能性。  
如泥潭一般的生活，是不是该去打破一点什么常规，才不至于全然失去希望呢。

清治与追上来的白钟一道询问了电视台的警卫，调出了电视台的监控，得知明智追着虎次郎离开电视台的时间。打电话通知堂岛之后，他们游走在事发的街道之上，拿着手机里的照片四处询问路人是否有线索。进展不佳，烈日当空，一滴汗珠从清治的额角上滑下来。  
“休息一下吧。”白钟递给他一瓶矿泉水，他道谢接过，在绿化带的边上坐下来。几片花瓣翩翩落在脚边，清治仰头望见那已经是残花败柳的樱树，企图在春天的尾巴尽力燃烧最后的一点生命力。  
“你的脸色很糟糕，昨天到今天都一直没休息吧？如果太拼的话可是会倒下的，还是回去睡一下比较好。”  
面对白钟的好言相劝，清治报以一个略带勉强的微笑。前者见状也就不再劝说，望着空无一人的路面。  
“完二君刚刚打电话告诉我，他昨天早上碰到过明智和虎次郎。好像是你的同伴去问他的？他还顺口问了一句他们去哪里，虎次郎说‘去找妈妈’。他还送给虎次郎一个自己做的毛线玩偶。”白钟顿了顿，“虽然这不能算是很正式的人证……但他说，‘明智桑不会是做那种事的人’。”  
清治垂下眼苦笑，“你还是在怀疑明智。”  
“我说过了，职业病。而且我们以前也遇到过类似的事，堂岛先生的女儿也……扯远了。我知道怀疑他也要讲求证据，我没有那种证据，但我也没有证据相信他。”她转而注视着对方，清澈的双眼充满了好奇。“我听说他过去差点杀了你，为什么你还会相信他呢？有马君……不，前怪盗团团长。”  
不愧是元祖侦探王子啊。了解到这个程度，他也用不着费心解释什么了。  
“就算没有persona的能力，palace也消失了，但他是我最想改心的对象。”  
即使再也无法通过怪盗的手段，夺走他的珍宝，但是，改心也一样可以潜移默化。如同河水在漫长岁月里无声无息地，将河床里坚硬的石头打磨平滑。  
白钟沉默片刻，又问：  
“既然是改心的对象，你还会相信他？”  
“他不可能做那种事的。那家伙……大概是把虎次郎的影子与自己重叠了。”  
清治注视着自己的肘部，黑色的外套上沾着一片樱花，他轻轻拈起让它随风而逝。  
“他从小就成长在得不到爱情的家庭里，大概连家庭都算不上。总是说自己是‘不被期待的孩子’。”  
“‘不被期待’吗……我好像能理解。”年轻的女侦探喃喃自语，似乎回忆起了往事。  
“帮虎次郎上厕所、洗澡，陪他睡觉……明明讨厌小孩讨厌得不行，但他还是做了这些。我因为急事把虎次郎丢给他，结果你也看到了。不过，我还是很高兴他那时答应下来了，而且尽了力去照顾虎次郎。”  
“但是，你让一个杀人犯带孩子，有马君。这点风险你总得想到的。”白钟提醒他，清治端正淡然的脸上划过一丝苦涩。  
“是啊，这点我无可辩驳。我会负起所有责任的。”  
没人说话了。清治低头，抬起脚，鞋底上沾有数片残落花瓣。他长时间凝视着那些可怜又娇弱的东西，忽地笑了起来。  
“他以前，是个上综艺节目都会说我送便当是在整他的人，但私下竟然告诉我便当挺好吃的。明明难吃死了。”他弯了弯嘴角，说着与案子完全无关的往事，“但是，这三个月以来我给他做饭，我知道的。做得好吃他会一声不吭，做得难吃他也会直接说难吃了。”  
这么表里不一的人，正在渐渐地剥下那层坚硬的外壳，偶尔也会露出坦率的一面。  
仅仅如此，他就觉得这是一项莫大的成就。

白钟直斗静静听着他的叙述，若有所思地点了点头。  
“原来如此，我明白你的意思了。不过有马君，你又为什么要这么做呢？你本没有义务做这些的。于你，他是加害者，你又是出于什么理由去帮助他呢？甚至不惜搬来这里，一个毫无关联的地方。”  
这些话，明智也一样向他提问过。清治抓抓头发，看似随意，表情却相当认真。  
“他是加害者，也是受害者。事到如今，无论我做什么都弥补不了当初的缺憾，只是……当时没能完成彻底的事，我想好好做完。”  
破开他的表象，露出他的真面目。看他的谎言之下是否有真实。他想要确定一些什么，同时也期待着什么。  
每个人都在追寻心中的答案，它的形式各不相同，但也许是殊途同归。  
“不过，好像不怎么顺利。我太自大了，结果竟然变成了这样。”  
黑发青年交握着双手，沉沉垂下头颅。  
“如果明智再有个万一，我这次恐怕真的无法原谅自己。”  
身边的白钟看着他，眼神带上了一丝理解的怜悯。  
“明智君他……要是能听到这番话就好了呢。等他回来，请亲口告诉他吧。”  
那样一来，他长存于心的疑问，也会得到解答吧。

>>>

母亲的弥留之际。  
昔日歇斯底里的母亲，躺在白色的病床上，奄奄一息。她温柔地看着他，眼神悲哀平静。长久以来的抑郁和焦灼折磨她，让她的生命早早走到了尽头。此刻她只挂念着能得到彻底的休息。  
他站在床边，母亲慢慢向他伸出一只手，他踌躇，却最终把小手放进了母亲的手心之中。  
以后，你就跟爸爸一起生活吧。  
妈妈呢？  
妈妈已经很累了。爸爸会来接你的，再过一阵子。  
她目不转睛地看着他，眼角扑簌簌落下泪水。  
吾郎，对不起。她缓缓地一字一句。我不配做你的妈妈。  
面对母亲的泪水，他不知道该做什么反应，只是愣愣地注视着她，轻声唤妈妈。  
被叫妈妈的女人久久凝望着他，笑了。他极少见她笑过，因此握住了母亲的手。  
她示意他凑近，用几近耳语的声音对他说了一句什么。很慢很慢，却郑重其事。察觉到声音渐低，直至如秋蝉一样悄无声息之时，他抬头，妈妈已经咽气了。  
死去的时候，她的脸上竟是带着微笑。

“——喂，你还要睡到什么时候？”  
与梦中相反的，毫不温柔的拳头揍到了脸上。明智勉力睁开眼，那张洋溢着恶意的脸不偏不倚就在眼前。  
“服了，就这样你也能睡着。看不出来你心还挺宽的。”  
“没什么，习惯了而已。”  
“习惯……？”  
明智感觉一阵恶心，自然而然地偏过脑袋，那阵作呕感甚至要盖过他身上的疼痛。这倒不是说假话。这点疼痛的折磨，对于践踏过为数不少的人命、在狱里待了七年的他而言，确实是小意思。  
但这显然不是眼前的男人所乐见的。他揪着明智的头发想再继续动手时，床上的虎次郎惊恐地叫了起来，这让他的拳头停在半空，一双小眼珠瞪向男孩。虎次郎吓得脸色苍白，小小的身子颤抖个不停。  
“小子，你想代替他？”男人甩开明智，走向虎次郎。虎次郎动弹不得，仰望着他仿佛那里站着一个恶魔。就在明智以为他下一秒就要哭了的时候，男孩却说出了他们都意想不到的话：  
“不准打明智哥哥！”  
“啊？”  
“不准打哥哥！你这个坏蛋！”  
他的喊声里带着颤抖的哭腔，与那阴鸷的眼神对上时，又害怕得缩成一团。男人的脸上没有任何表情，但明智能从他周遭的气场的改变，感觉到他被激怒了。  
男人从桌子上拿了个什么东西，在昏暗之中缓缓逼近。窗外有车驶过的灯光照亮了房间，那一瞬明智得以看清他手里拿的是什么——那是在吸血鬼电影里见过的，用以钉入吸血鬼心脏的尖锐木桩。  
他终于搞清楚那个削木头的声音是从何而来了。  
“住手！”  
男人在虎次郎面前举起木桩时，明智忍不住叫出声。男人的动作顿住了，他斜睨着角落里的明智，一贯冷淡对待的明智死死盯着他，以及他的手。虎次郎似乎吓呆了，坐在床上一动不动。  
“你……现在杀了他，对你有什么好处？”明智尽可能地让语气保持冷静。  
“不杀他，对我有什么好处？”那人反问。  
“根据你的作案手法，你通常会在失踪后一周内杀掉小孩，但不会是隔天。因为刚报案，媒体可能还未接到通知，新闻还没有开始发酵。”明智微微喘着气，“所以我猜，你没有立刻杀掉他，是因为还没到杀的时机。”  
男人盯着他的脸，令人心惊地笑了。他收起凶器，转而走向明智。  
“没想到你脑子这么聪明，这下就更不能放走你了。”  
“你本来就没想过放我走吧。”明智冷笑。  
男人咧起一半嘴角，然后把虎次郎拖起来。虎次郎刚叫起来，就被他不由分说地扔到门外去，紧接着一阵匆匆的脚步声接近，虎次郎撕心裂肺的的叫声随着脚步远去了。  
明智把视线从阖上的门移到那人脸上。后者在他面前蹲下，眼里闪烁着意味不明的光。  
“你比小孩有意思多了。”  
“意思是我会先死？”明智淡漠地说。  
“那个看我心情。”那人说。  
“你把那孩子怎么样了？”  
“丢给我妈了。你见过那个女人吧，她好像很喜欢你。”说着他眼里迸出轻蔑的光。明智注意到了这一点。  
“她就是你的同伙吧，打中我后脑勺的。”  
对方不置可否，在他面前蹲下来。  
“明智，那小鬼是这样叫你的吧。你跟他是什么关系？肯定不是他的家人吧？”  
“问人之前不是应该先报上自己的名字吗。”  
面对明智毫无畏惧的神色，年轻男人笑了出来。  
“也行，反正你也活不到有机会说出去的那天了。”  
下村慎也。他语调无聊地报出了自己的名字。  
“那个小鬼跟我没有关系。”明智遵守规则，回答他的问题。“我不是他的监护人，只是暂时寄放在我那里。”  
下村慎也发出几声嗤笑，“这么说来，你也够倒霉的，被卷进来了啊。”  
若不是这家伙正是罪魁祸首，明智几乎要点头赞同了。但他只是耐着性子问：  
“你为什么要绑架小孩而且杀掉他们？这是在传递什么讯息吗？”  
下村的脸色迅速阴沉下来，无言地玩弄着手里的木桩，原本外露的兴奋语气刻意压低了。  
“为了复仇。”  
听到这久违的熟悉字眼，明智的眼睛微微眯起。  
“复仇？”  
“对背叛了我们的老爸。”  
明智感觉自己的呼吸有一瞬间的停滞，脑里无预兆地闪过狮童那张对他人死活从不感兴趣的脸。下村眼见他的反应，以为他被这个话题震慑住，于是更加激愤地对明智倾倒也许不曾对任何人表露过的过去。  
直到五年前，他还一直经受着父亲的暴力。父亲在外人面前只是个老实巴交、热心于事业的正常人，但一旦回到家就会变成另一个人，把看不顺眼的小事化为怒意，毫无理由地对妻儿拳脚相加。千惠母子多年来饱受摧残折磨，却无能为力。  
“我曾经想过逃，也想过死。但后来我发现，只要杀死那个人不就好了吗？这样一来我们就都能解脱了。可是，我的计划被那个女人一而再再而三地阻挠。她担心杀了他之后，我们根本无法凭自己的能力活下去。”  
从未出门工作过的家庭主妇选择了默默承受这一切。而就在五年前，下村慎也13岁那年，他的父亲某一天突然扔下一句“我要去跟别人一起生活”，头也不回地离开了家。他辞掉了工作，与怀了孕的外遇对象一同搬走，仿佛人间蒸发，再也没与他们有任何联系。  
突然从地狱中被解放出来的母子俩紧接着堕入另一个地狱。没有任何生活能力和积蓄，又一直被离家出走的男人控制着精神和肉体，重获自由的他们像失去了方向盘的车子，很快就驶偏了道路。  
母亲只知道惶恐和哭泣。下村慎也很快走上了父亲的老路，对她暴力交加，发泄愤恨。他无法原谅父亲，因为他抛弃了他们。他无法原谅母亲，早知道父亲会逃走，他应该说什么都要杀了他——他未能如愿，全赖这懦弱的母亲。若不是她的懦弱，也许他不会遭遇这种事；若不是她的懦弱，那个人渣父亲根本不可能活着离开，还看似幸福美满地与另一个女人建立了全新的家庭。  
“那个人让我们活在地狱之中，自己却逍遥自在……不可原谅、不可原谅！——所以我想出了一个好点子。”  
“所以你绑架5岁左右的孩子杀掉？因为你同父异母的弟弟或妹妹，今年正好是5岁。”明智接上了他的话头。下村慎也扯出一个赞许的笑容。  
“没错，我做得越大，他就越可能看到。如果我被抓，他会知道自己犯过的罪行。他会明白这所有的一切，都是他一手造成的。”  
分不清时间流逝的昏暗屋子里漫过一阵凝滞的沉默，随后，仿佛是从深渊的底部爬上来的笑声，渐渐地充斥了整个房间。  
下村慎也无法置信地瞪着被俘虏的明智，他笑得丝毫没有方才的冷静神色，仿佛自己听到了天底下最好笑的笑话，笑里却充斥着一股憾人心扉的暴戾。手上沾了两条人命的他，竟一时对这个人心生畏惧。  
“你笑什么！”他低吼着用鞋尖踹明智的小腿。笑声戛然而止。  
“地狱？”明智抬起头，充满血丝的眼底露出森然的笑意，“你对真正的地狱根本一无所知。”  
“你……什么意思？”  
“我经历过地狱一样的人生，直到现在。”他嘲讽地说，“相信我，你不会想了解的。”  
“你又懂什么！少在那装腔作势了！混蛋，竟然看不起我！”  
明智的态度彻底激怒了下村，他用力踹他的腹部，踩住他的腿骨，看他的表情苦痛地扭曲，眼里讽刺不改却让他心惊。  
“你以为自己就是世界上最凄惨、最可怜的人了吗？什么地狱，别笑死人了！”  
“闭嘴！我叫你闭嘴！”  
明明有可以回头的路，却偏偏要选择那么蠢的复仇方式。  
明明可以与常人一样好好生活，却偏偏要毁掉自己的未来。  
真是，笨到了极点。  
就跟当年那个愚蠢偏执的自己一样。

被亲人抛弃，一次又一次的期待却被背叛。在明白无法再依靠任何人之后，他选择了反抗。  
只是他从一开始就走错了方向，决然地与那本可以拥有的未来背道而驰。  
人生有时踏错一步，就再也回不了头。

那时候母亲对自己说了什么呢？是因为冲击太大了吗，无论如何都想不起来了。  
结果，到最后的最后，父亲还是没能来接我。

在失去意识的前一刻，明智思绪纷扰，视野模糊一片，鼻腔里有温热的液体流了下来。他眼睛渐阖，朦胧之中看见了不知是勒•布朗还是海姆达尔的地方，那头乱翘的黑卷发和静谧的面容，一双灵巧柔韧的手，一丝不苟地泡着咖啡。在寒冷的雨天，在他被噩梦侵扰的日子里，那是唯一能让他安睡的药物。于是他放弃历数身上的痛楚——反正比这痛得多的事他也不是没经历过——陷入了昏睡之中。

>>>

“这是之前与明智接触过的，制作部的小森先生。”  
“敝姓白钟。”  
“以前有幸合作过的，白钟小姐。”  
神色略微紧张的西装男人站在白钟和清治面前，与他们轮流握手。轮到清治时，小森脸上的紧张转为惊讶。  
“你是上次的那位，和明智君在一起的……”  
“我叫有马清治。”   
“他是明智吾郎的朋友。”白钟说，浑然不觉一旁的黑发青年眼神暗了暗。“小森先生，虽然很唐突，我们需要询问你一些关于明智吾郎和仓持虎次郎的事。”  
小森连连点头，看上去十分不安。  
“我已经听说了。真的非常抱歉，我当时没在场，没能阻止……”  
“小森先生，你是带着明智他们进来的人吧？当时有什么异样吗？”白钟打断他的自责。  
“异样？好像没有……明智君问我认不认识仓持小姐，我就把他们带到了这里来。”小森将目光投向玻璃门那头的演播室，尽管已过晚上9点，这里依然昼夜不分地忙碌。几个头发花白的教授模样的人听从导演的安排坐在圆桌旁，而站在一旁看起来有些无所适从的年轻女主播，正是仓持由美子。  
“我不知道那孩子是她的儿子，她从来没在我们面前提起过家人。”小森喃喃道，显得真心难过。“那天我只是离开了十来分钟，回来后就没见人了。参观电视台大概只是借口，明智君是想带着那孩子来找仓持小姐的吧。”  
根据仓持由美子的口供，真相也确实如此。明智为什么要这么做，现在谁也没工夫去关心这个。白钟还在询问一些相关细节，清治走了神，走到门口观望着演播室里的情景。  
演播室里的节目已经开始录制。仓持由美子脸上释放着适当的紧张情绪，在摄像机面前调动观众的注意力。她介绍节目来意，针对最近闹得人心惶惶的儿童绑架杀人案，特意请来了几位专家来讨论。几位专家分别介绍自己，侃侃而谈犯人的意图和接下来可能的行动。  
照理来说，主持人是带动话题的人，也顺势会参与对谈，但当专家谈到“不排除是愉快犯，只是随机抓住目标杀害为乐”时，仓持由美子异样的安静，脸色在聚光灯底下几乎是惨白的。她一言不发地颤抖着，急促的呼吸引起在场嘉宾的注意。  
“仓持小姐？你怎么了？”  
“我的孩子……虎次郎他……就被这个杀人犯绑架了啊！”  
她陡然爆发出哭喊，掩面而泣。方才还在滔滔不绝的专家们慌乱地站起身，导演喊了停，场面顿时一片混乱。  
一个西装革履的男人大步走到仓持由美子跟前大吼大叫。清治听见“给我滚”、“没用的东西”之类的字句。完全陷入崩溃的由美子被几名女性工作人员扶下了台，她看起来仿佛在一宿之间老了十岁。那男人边骂骂咧咧，边指挥工作人员去叫替补的主持人。  
清治看着这一切，就像一场闹剧。女人凄厉的哭声与制作人的骂声交杂在一起，似乎从哪个深谷传来的一般，离他十分遥远。拳头静静握起，积蓄怒意。  
“真是可怜啊，仓持小姐。听说录完口供之后就回来工作了，恐怕是想麻痹自己吧，毕竟除了等以外，什么都做不到啊。”小森的声音不知什么时候从身后响起，清治回过神，抬起眼看男人同情的侧脸。“饭田先生也是，未免太不近人情了，这种节目实在是该让受害者回避的。要我说，要是之前的心之怪盗团还存在，大概饭田先生也会上黑名单的吧。你不这么想吗？”  
清治沉默片刻，捏紧的拳头又缓缓松开。  
“……我不知道。”虽然在前一刻，他还燃起了“要让这家伙改心”的念头，但他的能力已经不足以做到这一切了。自己就连身边人都没能保护好，谈何让他人洗心革面呢。  
就像那个亲手铸下大错的母亲。为什么自己当初对孩子不够好，为什么一念之差会造就这种结果……这些悔恨会在她心中不停歇地一遍遍回溯。即便有幸虎次郎回到她的身边，她也一定不会原谅自己。  
这种感受，清治明白得几近痛彻心扉。正因如此，他不想再见到谁为这些而痛苦了。  
“后来我去调查了一下明智君，真是意外，他看起来根本不像杀过人。”  
小森似乎丝毫不在意清治没有回应他的话题，自顾自地继续：“我总算明白他为什么没答应上电视了。不过短短七年，人们就可以把大多数的事都遗忘。说来惭愧，我确实不怎么记得七年前发生什么了。”  
而七年前所发生的事，对有马清治而言，则是想忘都忘不掉。  
那是他最悲惨的一年，也是他最幸运的一年。起初他以为自己的运气已经不能更坏了，但持续发生的一切都像是在把他逼往另一个深渊。所幸的是，他所遇见各种各样的人，总在关键时刻拉了他一把，让他明白这世上自己并非孑然一身。  
他帮助别人，同时也受到别人的恩惠。所谓的公平交易，其实是这么一回事。  
但明智不一样。  
明智并不如自己那般幸运，遇到的都是好人。于是他只能朝着另一个深渊滑下去。明明得到的是同种类的能力，恶神却没让他得到获取爱的机会。但是，就算不怪在神明头上，他也不会做这种事。  
所以与其他人不同，只有明智，和他的关系是虚幻而不真实的。与他交往的过程清治没有太多实感，也许是那张总在笑眯眯的假面的缘故，因为正常人都不会在被直接说出“回去”时，还会毫无受伤地微笑应对。  
——为什么没能早几年遇到你呢，清治。  
彼时他惋惜的话语在记忆深处回响，也许只有那一次，他对自己吐露的是真正的心声。而那个扭曲而痛苦的明智，这七年来一直停留在他的梦中。  
“你的眼神就和刚从警局回来的仓持小姐差不多。”小森再一次拉回了他的思绪，清治不满而困惑地看着他。  
“我可不是明智的妈妈。”  
“我知道。可是珍视之物无分血缘，是吧？”  
清治愣了一下，仓促地苦笑出声。久违的重逢之后，明智几乎没给过好脸色自己看，但他此刻至为怀念那张总是逞强或对自己发脾气的面容。哪怕不过短短四五天没碰面，他也渴求到近乎心痛。  
他压根不愿想象，再见会是见到他的尸首的可能性。

回到警局已近半夜，白钟和清治推开监控室的门，正在熬夜奋斗监控录像的里中回过头叫了声“欢迎回来”，坐在一旁的一个人影站起来，白钟发出了惊呼。  
“完二君，你怎么在这里？”  
“我是带它一起来的。” 穿皮夹克的高大男子憨笑着，黑猫终于得以从他的怀抱挣脱，迫不及待地跳下椅子，摇着尾巴走到清治跟前。清治将它抱起来，表情终于放松了些。  
“莫甘纳，抱歉了，一直把你留在家里。”  
“干嘛那么见外，吾辈又不是没留守过。不过开始想念你做的饭了。”  
莫甘纳亲昵地用尾巴拍了拍搭档的手背，清治对巽完二点头致意：“谢谢，完二，麻烦你了。”  
“那有什么，朋友有难，帮点忙也是应该的。对了，你们晚上也没好好吃饭吧？我给你们带了宵夜。”  
他变戏法似的捧出一个大袋子，把里面数个便当盒陈列在椅子上。  
“哇！好久没吃到完二做的料理了！”里中丢下监控凑过去。白钟本想对猫会说话发表感慨，不过被完二一招呼，她也只好放弃思考，接过了他递来的便当盒。清治晚上除了面包以外就没吃什么，此刻才感觉到饥肠辘辘，于是也就接受了他的好意，给自己和莫甘纳拿了些饭团和鲑鱼汉堡排，就着便利店买回来的牛奶一起吃。  
好几天没吃上正经饭菜的莫甘纳大嚼特嚼鱼汉堡排，抬头望见清治一边发呆一边慢慢进食饭团的样子。虽然表面看上去波澜不惊，但在朝夕相处了好几年的搭档眼中，他身上散发的焦灼能让人有事态严重的切身实感。  
它无奈地叹了口气。  
“我知道你担心，但穷担心也没用啊。”  
清治像是根本没在听，只是轻轻嗯了一声。嘴边沾到米粒了哦，莫甘纳提醒他，看着他心不在焉地取下米粒随意送进嘴里，胡须无精打采地垂下来。  
“抱歉，清治，是我没能看好明智。”  
“这不是你的错。”清治回过神，抚着黑猫的脑袋宽慰道，“是我的责任。”  
“这不完全是你的责任！”莫甘纳不赞成地说，“那家伙也是，根本不知道他在想什么！不听人说话、一意孤行，结果让身边的人都遭殃！就跟以前一样、”  
“可以了，莫甘纳。”清治温和地截住它的话头，带着丝丝倦意的柔和眼眸倒映在黑猫蔚蓝的眼里，“这样就够了，谢谢你。”  
莫甘纳自知失言，于是安静下来。里中他们还在边吃着宵夜边叙旧，那温暖熟悉的模样，让清治想起了远在东京的大家。  
他三两口将饭团咽下肚里，心想明智此刻是不是也饿着肚子。  
“……你太操心了，那家伙的本性你又不是不知道，不会那么轻易被杀的。”莫甘纳蹲坐在他身边，蹩脚地安慰。  
“或许吧。”清治将牛奶一饮而尽，把纸盒紧紧攥成一团。“但他太容易被环境污染了。”  
从小失去了父母的爱的明智，一直以讨大人的欢心为标尺来要求自己。让仇恨成为心灵的桎梏，从而甘愿接受被恶党利用而献祭了自己的灵魂。他在泥潭般的人生挣扎，但陷足太深，凭只身之力挽回已不可能，亦无法对他人求助。他习惯于龟缩在自己脆弱的世界当中，即便遭受牢狱的洗礼，也不见得能从迷思中解脱。  
明智吾郎没能有清治那样的运气，关键在于，他总在关键时刻选错了路。  
但没关系，他有的是耐心。重头再来吧，这次一定能摘下他的面具，让他接纳自己。为此他拜托岩井帮忙疏通监狱里的关系，从那如狼似虎的环境中暗中给予他庇护；让新岛冴定期给自己传递明智的情报，在他看不见的地方关注他，安排好一切，接上出狱后无家可归的他，给他工作和正常人的生活……清治深信只要有长足的时间与他在一起，让他正视这个不完美的世界，去领悟，去体会，也许那颗漂泊不定的心，就能找到安身之所。  
但是。  
“就差一点而已，就差一点……明明已经成功在望。”  
他的努力，却在一夕之间被那个犯人全都毁了。  
莫甘纳看着自己的搭档，平时看似不问世事的淡泊青年，仿佛回到了七年前那个在迷宫中无可匹敌的怪盗，眼里燃起它熟悉到几近颤栗的色彩。  
“不可原谅。”

>>>

一再地那个自己重逢。  
那个软弱无力，瘦瘦小小，只能看着身边人的脸色行事的自己。  
他端端正正地坐在课桌旁，脚下的雨水灌了进来，已经没过了脚踝。身边有孩子嘲弄他是没有父母的小孩。他起初难以置信地瞪着对方，但心底响起的一个声音告诉自己，他说的没错。  
妈妈呢？  
——她死了。  
爸爸呢？  
——他不会来了。

他低下头，看着雨水浸过胸口。雨水冰冷寂寥，被没过的那处像被挖空了再浸入冰水。  
结果到头来，谁也不会爱我。付出的期待，全都会落空。  
我会就这样，一直孤身一人吗？

「不会的」  
就要被大水淹没头顶的瞬间，一个声音破空而至。那仿佛命运一般纵身而跃的黑色身影，是那么令人怀念。以至于他抬头的瞬间有如看见神明，泪水化为细碎的水泡消失在四周。  
「我会抓住你」  
那个声音温柔得蛊惑人心，他想起自己认识这个声音。他愣愣地看着那从光亮处朝自己奋力游来的身影，对方朝他伸出手，他犹豫了一瞬，也向对方伸出了手。  
「你也抓紧我」  
于是他紧紧握住那只戴着赤红手套的手。身体突然变轻了。他被对方拉了起来，珍而重之地拥在了怀中。  
感受到那份温暖之时，他忍不住潸然泪下。  
走了那么远的夜路，已是筋疲力尽。最想要的，也不过是这样的一个拥抱。  
一个简简单单、不需要包含太多意味的拥抱，却从未像这样在他的人生出现过。

明智睁开胶合的眼皮，那强烈的疲劳感仿佛一拳将他击中，让他不得不再度闭上眼去适应醒来的过程。全身上下没有哪里不痛，真是个好消息。  
“你醒了。”  
有些胆怯又忧心忡忡的女人声音近在咫尺。从那样的梦里醒来，第一眼看到的是她固然令人不爽，但总比被下村慎也的拳头唤醒要好得多。  
虽然对时间已经完全失去了概念，但既然她携着食物的味道前来，现在多半是白天。明智稍稍挪动身子，发现被绑住的双手已经完全麻痹了，他嘶声吸气，沉重地瘫回原地。  
“那孩子呢？”他想起来虎次郎，下村千惠指了指床上，不知什么时候男孩又被抱了回来，他又怕又累，彻底失去了反抗的力气，此刻完全不被他们的对话惊扰，无知无觉地沉睡。  
“对不起。”女人的道歉拉回了明智的心神，他看着她。  
“你为什么要道歉？”  
“我的儿子伤了你。”她看上去是真心实意道歉，但这不意味着明智能够原谅她，和她的儿子。  
他咬了咬嘴里的颊肉，唇线上扬：“如果觉得抱歉的话，那就把我们放出去啊。”  
下村千惠几乎是悲伤地看着他，摇头。  
“为什么？”明智觉得自己的耐心已经要到头了。遍布全身的疼痛让他需要咬着牙忍耐下来才没冲她发火。  
但面前曾打伤他的凶手却只是闭口不谈，像是想从这个话题中解脱出来，转头将餐盘里的饭食取出来。  
又是咖喱。但明智已经失去了吐槽的力气，逆来顺受地让对方将饭食喂给他。大概是她自己做的咖喱吧，虽然算不得难吃，但这种东西只是徒劳地让清治做给他吃的咖喱的味道，在记忆之中显得尤为鲜明。  
方才梦中的漆黑身影，那只握住他的手再度浮上水面。这使他不能控制地联想起黑发青年浅但真实的笑，抚摸自己头顶的触感，清晨里烤松饼的甜香味，黑猫摇曳的尾巴。  
“……不合口味吗？”  
轻声的询问将明智拉回现实。惊觉自己竟然会怀念这一切之前，他已经无意识地紧闭嘴唇，拒绝进食。  
下村千惠握着勺子的手悬在半空，又有些失落地放了下来。  
“抱歉，很难吃吧，慎也也经常骂我。我不太会做饭。”  
“不，不是难吃。”明智赶紧否认，他对上妇人投来的带着探询意味的眼神，嘴里突然有些发干。“我只是，想起了有个人也经常做咖喱给我吃。”  
模糊地称之为“有个人”，是因为他不知道该如何去定义他和清治之间的关系。他们似敌似友，考虑到他曾背叛他，杀过他，也许前者的成分更多一些。但考虑到他在这种境遇之中梦见他，想看到那张脸的欲望之迫切，导致那些绷紧神经的对话、吃进嘴里的食物、身体上的疼痛都让他轻易忆起为自己做过许多事的那个人，明智不确定他们的关系是不是还包含敌人这一项。  
说到底，拥有敌意的那一方，从来都是自己。从来都只是自己。  
“是你的家人吗？”她问。明智撇开视线。  
“不。我没有家人。”  
下村千惠若有所思地看着他，目光里同时有着理解和艳羡。  
“是吗……那个人，一定是把你当成了家人吧。”  
她在微笑，眼角的皱纹小幅度地激荡，让她看上去更疲倦了些。她伸过一只手，轻轻碰到明智两鬓散开的头发，和他有些青肿的脸颊。声音沙哑地低诉，像雌鸟的鸣泣。  
她说，如果你是我的孩子就好了。

给明智用完餐，下村千惠用带来的药箱给他上了药，默默收拾东西离开了。她走后没多久，虎次郎就醒了。他看见明智保持着近乎僵直的姿势抬头看着窗外，他听见雨声，觉得像是第一次见到这个毒舌又坏脾气的大哥哥，如此孤单的模样。  
于是他呼唤他的名字，明智回头看着他，眼眸如同这屋子一般黯淡。虎次郎注意到他脸上狼狈的青紫，惊得几乎要叫出声。  
“明智哥哥，你的脸上……”  
“小伤而已。”他漫不经心地回答，“那些人没对你怎么样吧？”  
虎次郎摇摇头，他点头。  
“那就好。如果你有个三长两短，你妈妈和那家伙都不会放过我的。”  
提到母亲，男孩垂下脑袋，问出了他初到“海姆达尔”时一模一样的话。  
“妈妈她……不会来接我了吧？”  
这回明智无法像清治那样笃定地回答他，老实说，他连自己能不能等到那一天的自信都没有。  
“我不知道。”  
“妈妈说我碍事，我是不是被妈妈讨厌了？妈妈不喜欢我了，所以她不会来接我了，对吗？”  
那孩子眼里饱含泪水，却不像往常那样轻易哭泣。他开始懂得如何去忍耐痛苦。这是理解孤独的第一步。  
就在同时，明智心里泛起一股怪异的空虚感。他本以为这就是终点：孩子认识到他的亲人并不爱自己，或者说，有比自己更重要的东西。需要大人承认才能确认自己的生存价值的小孩，会明白爱那种东西就跟肥皂泡一样易碎。自此，只能依靠自己的念头就会在他心中生根发芽。长大后，孩子就会成为自负又自卑，不信任何人的人。  
这答案他打一开始就看到了，可是不对。他想，这真的是自己想要的答案吗？  
正如下村慎也，正如自己。他们没能得到幸福，同时也一心想毁掉别人的幸福。这种人存在的意义是什么？怀着这种怨恨长大的孩子，难道还不够多吗？  
就算这答案是正确的，难道你就满足了吗？

“你讨厌你妈妈了吗？”  
换在以前，他会用上肯定句而不是疑问句。此时他轻声细语，语气里没了往日冷淡的恶意。他不知道自己更想听见哪个答案，但他怀着近乎忐忑的心情守候那孩子的回答。  
虎次郎思索了比他想象中更长的时间，踌躇地点点头，随即又摇头。  
“明智哥哥，以前我央求妈妈好久，想去新开的游乐园。有一天，她终于不用上班，带我去了。我们去了鬼屋，有好多好可怕的怪物冒出来，我害怕得哭了，妈妈就抱着我说，别怕，妈妈在这里。可是，我知道妈妈也害怕，因为她在发抖呢。”  
诉说着这段回忆，虎次郎似乎很开心地笑了。  
“所以，我不讨厌妈妈。就算妈妈讨厌我，但我还是喜欢妈妈。”  
明智看着孩子含着泪花的笑颜，良久，他长长地、如释重负地呼出了一口气。  
“明智哥哥？你怎么了？”  
“没什么。”他简短回应，将脸别到虎次郎看不见的地方。被他看到这个样子可就太丢脸了。  
这恐怕是第一次，他预想的事往别的方向发展，自己却并不为此震惊或憎恨，相反，他由衷地感到安心。  
他始终认为，自己得出的结论并没有错。  
但是，答案并不是唯一的。  
这个孩子，和他和下村慎也都不一样。即使他受过伤，但他依然会交付别人信任，会尝试去爱。他值得活下去。

“要是能再见到妈妈就好了。”虎次郎用稚气的声音说，“你也想见到清治哥哥吧？”  
“我？”  
为什么？他下意识想问他什么时候提过那家伙，但感觉问出口只会自取其辱。虎次郎看着他，面上已全无怯意。  
“我以前，觉得明智哥哥很可怕。可是清治哥哥说，你已经没有去处了，这里就是你的家，所以要我乖一点，不能和你吵架……”  
闻言，明智几乎要冷笑了，但那笑已是强弩之末，颤颤巍巍得就要挂不住。  
什么去处什么狗屎一样的家啊？少胡说了。  
那清冷又隐含着些许温柔的嗓音在脑海里复苏。仿佛时光拉回到半个月之前的雨夜，他指出勒•布朗曾经是他们那时候独一无二的容身之所。容身之所，家，那对他而言如此陌生的单词，为什么此时听起来却那么怀念呢。  
他闭上眼又睁开，恼人地发现不管是醒着还是在梦中，那个人都像影子一样缠人，挥之不去。  
“是，”于是他只好承认，“我想见他。”

 

晚上，下村慎也如期而至。如前晚一样，他将虎次郎扔到门外，让母亲接收了那孩子，将注意力转向明智。明智对上他的视线，察觉到对方的眼神里有些不对劲的东西。那多少是有些熟悉的，但明智想不起来在哪里见过了。  
他们就这么不具意义地互相交换了一阵目光，直到明智开口。  
“自首吧。”  
下村慎也看起来像是完全无法理解他的话语。于是他只好多浪费一点口舌，继续劝说：  
“你的几桩罪行不出些时日就会水落石出，警察很快就会包围这里。在那之前放走我们，去自首，这样你的刑罚能减轻一些。”  
没等明智说完，下村却大笑起来。那笑声让明智怀疑会不会惊动邻居，但他由衷地乐见这个发展。  
“你叫我自首？”他蹲下身，喉间漏出两声怪笑，“你一个杀人犯，没资格说我吧。”  
他好整以暇地看着眼神暗了几分的明智，提高的声音里带着微妙的优越感和鄙夷。  
“我可是查过了哦。你叫明智吾郎对吧？以前你可是大名人啊。跟你一比，我这点小儿科根本连屁都不是。”他语带讽刺地说，“你所说的地狱，是指这个？剥夺了那么多人的生命，还敢对我说去自首这种话？太可笑了吧！”  
他喷笑出声，笑声回荡在压抑逼仄的屋子里。后者却出奇冷静，并没有因为他的羞辱而退缩。  
“没错，剥夺了那么多生命的我，早就犯下了无法原谅的大罪。”他坦然地迎上眼前男人的视线，“但你跟我不同，你还有母亲。她会为你而伤心。她活着，就必须得为她的儿子的罪行负责，将会活在无穷无尽，名为愧疚的地狱里。”  
杀人是负的连锁。不论是加害者还是受害者，孩子会失去父母，父母会失去孩子，爱人会失去爱人，在无限未知的时间里，他们都必须接受失去的人的消失。痛苦并没有什么不同，不同之处只在于背负的是仇恨还是愧疚罢了。  
那一瞬间，先前还沉浸在羞辱明智的快感之中的下村脸色变了。他偏着头斜睨满脸是伤的青年，冷不防抓着他的头发撞向身后的墙壁。明智发出一声苦痛的闷哼，微睁开眼，自己满是疮痍的惨淡模样正倒映在对方动摇的瞳孔之中。  
“你以为这样我就会被你吓倒？那女人会变成什么样跟我有什么关系！我的目标只有那个男人！死我都不怕了，还会怕被抓？！”   
“你……以为这样就能复仇了吗？”明智费力地扯起嘴角，“太愚蠢了，这种单方面的自作主张、你父亲真的会明白吗？何不打个电话去跟他明说人是你杀的？我相信你妈会知道他的联系方式。哦对了，你大概连那种勇气都没有吧。”  
接下来猛烈的撞击逼他闭上了嘴。彻底被激怒的下村慎也扯着他的头发一下下撞上墙壁，直到额角破裂。鲜血流淌到眼里却不能用手擦掉，让明智觉得心烦意乱。一阵阵的耳鸣想吐，想必是脑震荡的错。  
“你也就现在能逞逞嘴皮了。但可惜，我不会放你走的。”下村慎也终于疲劳地松开了手，嘴上却没放过他。“再说了，我在这里杀了你，又有谁会为你伤心？”  
有谁会为我伤心？粗略一想，好像真的没有。  
这个问题，其实他也自问自答过。可那时年轻气盛，即使受伤了，也得装作浑不在意的模样，遮起伤口行伤人之事。为了复仇而活，人生的道路好像也随之变窄。内心冷硬，不相信并且拒绝谁突破这层防线。他不喜欢那时候的自己，但他突然有点怀念了。因为此刻他的心仿佛软化过头的黄油，轻轻一戳就是个洞。他惊奇自己在何时、又为何会变成这样软弱的人，但造成这一切的罪魁祸首的名字，他轻易就可以叫出来。  
明智张开嘴唇，无声地念出那个名字。他几乎从来不叫他的名字，但那个名字就这样下意识地从舌尖滚落。  
“嗯？你说什么？”  
下村慎也凑近了他的脸，感觉到对方呼出的热气，明智再也无法抑制自己的厌恶，对他啐了一口血。他的举动无疑是火上浇油，男人一下子揪住了他的头发，用力扳过他的脸，逼他正视自己。那双不服输的石榴色眼眸被血洇湿，动人心魄的红。尽管被囚禁了三天，脸上平添不少伤痕，却掩不住他那张作为男性而言过分俊秀的面容。  
男人死死盯着他半晌，又晦明不定地勾起笑意。明智昏昏沉沉的，直到眼前男人松开他，站起身，窸窸窣窣解着腰带的声音响起，才反应过来他想做什么。  
明智吾郎长着一张与暴力绝缘的柔和细致的面孔，但不屈的模样在监狱里就很受某些嗜血之徒的欢迎，他们总是不自量力地试图征服他，满足自己的施虐欲，这家伙也不例外。  
下村慎也如他想象，解开了裤腰，拎出了自己充血的勃起，靠近明智。明智抬头看着他。  
“你要是敢把那东西塞进我嘴里，我就把它咬断。”  
明智的语气平静如波，眼里却迸出有如猛兽一样凶狠的光。这成功威胁到了下村，他的动作停住了。  
“你敢这么做？”  
“你不妨试试，看看我到底敢不敢。”明智明明是在仰视他，眼神却仿佛是居高临下看着蝼蚁。几秒钟的对视后，下村退缩了。他害怕自己。明智确信，他害怕这个打一开始就不把他放在眼里、无畏生死的亡命之徒。  
下一秒那男人从口袋里掏出一把小刀，挑开刀刃抵住明智的喉咙。  
“净吓唬人，其实你早就在监狱里被爽过了吧。”  
明智愣了片刻，出人意表地笑了。  
“我曾经三番五次进禁闭室，就是因为总是有这么一群人想对我做这种事。结果是他们都没能得逞，如果你想知道的话。”  
刀刃底下的皮肤几乎纹丝不动。确定他真的不是在开玩笑，下村悻悻地收回了刀子。  
“……你真的很有趣，我越来越不舍得杀你了。”  
“我该感到高兴吗？”明智讥讽，话音未落就被抽了重重的一巴掌，他的脸歪到一边，嘴角渗出一丝鲜血。  
“你该闭上嘴。”他被告诫道。随即下村又将他的脑袋掰回来正对自己，然后握住自己那根丑陋的东西，在明智的眼前开始快速套弄摩擦。明智试图别开视线，马上又被扯着头发拧回来。  
“别躲啊。都是同类，给我爽一把又有什么不可以。”  
谁他妈跟你是同类了？少给自己脸上贴金了臭虫！  
明智隐忍地看着那个沉浸在不知是从侮辱他获得的快感，还是单纯的性快感之中的年轻男人，眼底静静地燃烧着愤怒的火焰。他这一生从来就没对谁臣服过。他可以假意对下村千惠敞开心扉，但要他曲意逢迎这种人，单是想到这个他就想吐。  
“哼，不错的表情嘛。混蛋、明明那么心狠手辣，却长了这么一张美人脸，老天还真是不公平啊。”  
男人边骂边粗重地喘息，手上的速度也越来越快。明智想要扭头却被牵制无法如愿，无预警地被对方喷涌而出的粘腻液体一股股地洒在脸上。他猛地收紧了绑在身后的手，指甲深深掐入自己的手臂才不至于让他真的呕出来。他眼前逐渐模糊，心满意足地放空的犯罪者也好、脸上无法清理的白浊也好，视野全都无法触及。   
手脚早就使不上劲，耳里嗡鸣作响，注意力逐渐涣散。明智感觉自己在一点点死去，意识跌入深海。这种等死的状况，曾几何时也经历过。  
其实死并不可怕，因为正如下村慎也所说，他死了也不会有人伤心。正因了无牵挂，所以无所畏惧。  
但他突然想知道，那个人知道自己死了的时候会是什么表情。他会为我伤心吗？哪怕只是表现出伤心的样子呢？  
以前没机会确认，以后……以后真的会有机会确认吗？  
真的还会有与他见面的那天吗？

 

>>>

无人的下午。惣治郎说有事出去，要他先看会儿店。在他离开的一个小时里，除了明智吾郎以外，就没有第二个客人了。  
穿着齐整的双排扣校服的俊秀少年坐在吧台前，问他想喝什么，却收到了“你推荐就好”的回答。十分钟后，清治将咖啡杯连同奶和糖放在他跟前，他收回好整以暇的目光，柔声道谢，用戴着黑手套的惯用左手拿起来喝了一口。  
“嗯，好喝。这是用什么咖啡豆泡的？”  
“曼特宁。”  
“一点酸味都没有呢，真好喝。老实说我还是比较喜欢没有酸味的咖啡。”  
“是吗。”清治若有所思，看着明智稍稍拨开略长的鬓发，细细啜饮着咖啡，后者似乎注意到他的视线，抬起头微笑迎上。  
“怎么了？”  
“没，只是觉得不太真实罢了。”他笑笑，以最不会叫人起疑的腼腆。“几天前我们还在猜测你会不会答应学园祭的邀请。”  
啊，是指那个呀。比他高一年级的少年点点头，鬓发就随之讨人喜欢地晃悠，发色就像挤在拉花上的焦糖酱。他看似有些感慨，又怡人自得地托着下巴笑了。  
“怎么了？觉得我成为同伴而不是敌人真是太好了？”  
他没有否认。手边的咖啡壶在西斜的阳光中显出通透的色彩。  
“做完这一次，就不会再有以后了吧。”  
“没有了。我对你们的协助也就到此为止，这是我们早就说好的吧？”  
他应了一声，没再说话。良久，他们都沉浸在温暖的咖啡香气之中。店里没有开电视机，门槛的光亮处偶尔掠过一道路人的阴影。一派宁和景象。  
“虽然我承认你们做的事是正确的，但我没法成为怪盗。”明智煞有介事却面带笑容说，“这样说你可明白？”  
“也是，毕竟是侦探啊。”清治给面前喝完的杯子里注满咖啡。“我可以问一句吗？为什么要当侦探？”  
明智抬头望着他，看出他并不是在问什么小时候的梦想啊对破案感兴趣之类的官方答案，垂眼思索半天，手里的勺子轻轻搅动并没有加奶和糖的咖啡。  
“因为，侦探没有同伴，一个人也可以解决案件。”  
他低喃地道出这句话，发觉黑发少年在盯着自己，笑着说“没什么”。  
“有同伴不好吗？”  
“诶？”  
“跟我们一块行动，你不开心吗？”  
“开心……这可是任务啊。”他苦笑，“嗯，虽然也不是不开心。”  
“是吗，那就好。”  
“你还真是个怪人啊。”  
“经常有人这么说我。”  
正说着，围裙兜里的手机传来一阵震动，清治将手机掏出来，是邀约他出去的私信。  
“今天应该没有集合的打算吧？”得到肯定的回答，明智放下杯子，“那就是有人约你吧？女孩子？”  
清治点点头。对面的人抵着下巴轻笑出声，被夕阳映呈深琥珀色的眸子微微眯起来。  
“真好啊，被女孩子约出去玩。都没人来约我，真是伤心呢。”明智半真半假地调侃，撑着吧台站起身，抓过一边的银色箱子。“那么，我也差不多该走了。”  
他目送着对方放下零钱，走向门口，忽然一股冲动攫住了他。  
“明智。”  
“？”  
“有空的话，要不要一起出去？”  
那个修长的背影顿住了，包括那搭在门把上的手也是。  
“还真是突然啊。”他侧过脸，唇边带着一丝似乎不太确定该怎样表示的笑意。“是在同情我吗？谢谢你。不过被男生约出去……我该高兴吗？”  
“会吗？”他耸耸肩，“你难道没被朋友约出去过吗？”  
长久的沉默。侦探笔直的身影宛如被凝固在夕阳之中，冷硬得丝毫没有回转余地。  
“好问题。不过我想你猜对了。”他的语气之柔软与他的身影形成鲜明对比，“所以，你是想说你把我当朋友，以朋友的身份约我出去吗？”  
“差不多那回事。”  
明智似乎轻轻叹了口气。  
“你是个挺矛盾的人，你知道吗？”  
“不可以吗？”清治注视着那个瘦削的背影，“我是说，约会的部分。”  
他好像当真在严肃考虑这个问题，过了好一会儿，说：“没什么不可以，如果你能把它换个说法我会更感激的。不过——”  
“不过？”  
“在那之前，我想问问，你对我又是怎么想的呢？你真的，把我当成朋友吗？”  
“……”  
看，答不出来了吧。耳边响起了一个声音细声细气地讽刺着他的迟钝，他无言以对了好一阵子，而心脏像是知道他的答案似的狂跳不止。  
站在不远处，被夕阳拉长身影的明智吾郎终于回头，意味深长地看了他一眼。那眼里的感情色彩之丰富，令他一时间无法区分其中的意义。但他忽然有一种预感：在他接下来的人生中，多半要与站在自己对面的这个人纠缠不清。  
得不到他的回答，明智也没有再纠结下去，他说了声“多谢款待”，便头也不回地拉开门，走进门外灿烂得刺眼的余晖之中。  
——等一等。  
——不该就这样结束的。  
——我知道那个答案。  
——所以等一等，不要走。

“清治！醒醒！”  
仿佛被一只大手用力拉回现实，黑发青年猛地睁开眼，看见自己紧紧握起的右手。他缓缓张开，手掌全是湿腻的汗。  
黑色带点儿白尖的尾巴扫过他的鼻头，让他打了个喷嚏，彻底清醒。他试图撑起身，发觉身体如铅块般凝滞沉重。  
“抱歉，我睡了多久？”  
“两个小时。”莫甘纳蹲在他的手臂和胸膛之间同情地看着他，“你做噩梦了？汗出得很厉害。”  
“没什么……只是梦见了过去的事。”  
清治揉了揉睡得散乱不堪的黑发。他对为何突然梦见那么久远之前的回忆毫无头绪，但那场消弭在夕阳之中的对话，昔日亚麻色头发的少年临别时寂寞的侧脸，锐利地刺进了他的胸腔。  
莫甘纳没让他继续思考下去，催促地用尾巴拍打他的手掌。  
“虽然是想让你多休息一阵，不过似乎有新情况了。”  
听闻这个消息，清治立刻翻下沙发，穿上鞋子起身，推开玻璃门。在门的另一端，是紧张工作中的里中的团队。两小时前，清治被他们劝去休息。监视屏之前的忙碌景象比之前更甚，里中正在与同事交代工作，看见清治的身影时，快速说了几句把手里的文件塞给对方，急匆匆往他这边跑来。  
“里中小姐，现在的状况是？”  
“一个好消息。我们刚刚已经定位了车辆，正交予交通科那边确认。顺利的话，马上就可以查到犯人的线索了。”  
这是自他们失踪以来最好的消息了。清治松了一口气，但里中似乎并没有为此感到欣喜万分。  
“可就算知道犯人是谁，也不能马上定位到他的位置。要是再继续排查下去，又要花很长的时间。可恶，已经过了48小时了啊！就没有别的线索了吗！”  
“媒体那边已经瞒不住了。”堂岛从门后出现，胡茬看起来比之前更浓密了。“警局门外全都是记者。本来就够头疼的了，还扯到了知名媒体人的儿子。喂，交通科那边还没有消息吗？”  
“我已经让他们全力加速了！”  
“说多少次了，这事拖不得。”堂岛粗鲁地吩咐，抓了抓脑袋，“可恶，绑架了4个人除了杀人以外一点动静都没有，这个犯人到底想做什么？”  
喜忧参半的展开。清治皱起眉头，正思忖让双叶入侵系统寻找线索的可能性之时，又有人推门进来，是白钟直斗。与一屋子的愁眉苦脸相比，她反而显得紧张而兴奋。  
“你们能来一下吗？有一个中年男人来警局，他声称自己知道绑架犯的线索。”  
堂岛二话不说，转身就跟白钟出去了，里中也随即反应过来。清治跟莫甘纳对视一眼，后者那张对于猫而言过于表情丰富的脸上，显露出了跃跃欲试的神色。  
“终于要轮到吾辈出场了，是吧？”

>>>

明智是被孩子的叫声吵醒的。彼时他沉浸在一个除了漆黑以外什么都没有的梦里，如果不是嫌那声音实在吵到无法忽视，他想必会永远沉睡其中。  
“明智哥哥！明智哥哥！快醒醒！”  
他费了好大的力气才勉强将眼睛睁开一条缝，那一刻他以为自己瞎了。后来才发现是因为凝固的血糊住了他的眼睛，才令他感觉周围一片漆黑。  
“明智哥哥！明——”  
“……吵死了……”他用几不可闻的沙哑嗓音制止对方，突然开始剧烈咳嗽，喉咙里都是血腥味。  
虎次郎先是为他的苏醒而兴奋，随即又惊惶不安地挪到他跟前。  
“明智哥哥？你的脸上都是血……”  
明智沉重地喘息了几下，想让自己的声音听起来没那么含糊。  
“我……没事……”  
“才不是没事吧！”看来是失败了，连虎次郎都读出了事态的严重性，叫喊里带着哭腔。明智不得不嘘声教训他。  
“你那么大声，当心引来坏蛋……咳咳……”  
糟糕的身体状态让他难以为继。浑身都在发冷发疼，分不清是因为一直被绑在这里着凉发烧所引起的，还是被凌虐引起的。但不管是哪样，对现在的他而言状况不会有任何差别。  
“糟糕透顶……”  
他喃声说，稍稍抬起了僵硬的脖子。不见天日的房间。现在是白天还是夜晚？到底自己昏过去多久了？警察再无能也应该开始行动了吧。时间已经不多了，如果那混蛋再不来，自己也快要撑不下去了。  
“明智哥哥，你还好吗？”虎次郎担心地看着他，“我被放回来的时候你倒在地上睡着了，你——”  
明智再一次示意他安静。“你听见什么声音了吗？”他眉头紧蹙，看着全然不知他在说什么、惊恐地睁大眼的虎次郎。  
吱呀，推门的声音响起，把他们俩都吓了一跳。被同时投注以目光的下村千惠怔在门口，又埋头走进屋里。她端来的除了吃的，还有一盆清水。她跪坐在明智跟前，低声说“失礼了”，然后把他扶起来，喂他喝下一杯水。清凉的水流过喉管，让极度缺水的明智顿时神色松缓。  
然后她用沥干水的毛巾为他轻轻擦去脸上的血污。明智无可避免地想起昨晚下村慎也对他做的那种事，心底燃起一簇憎恶的火苗。但是，就算告诉这个女人，她又会怎么想？就凭这么懦弱的她，又能办到什么？  
“对不起，”她打断了他的思虑，“我知道慎也对你做了什么，真的很对不起。”  
“……下村夫人，这些话就不必说了。”明智抬起被擦了一半血污的脸注视着她，“如果你真的想为你的儿子赎罪，你现在该做的是放我们走。”  
下村千惠没有说话，明智观察着她变得苍白的面孔，停留在自己脸上的毛巾颤抖起来。  
“我、咳咳、说实话，也差不多到极限了。”他看向在一旁忧心忡忡窥视着这边的虎次郎，“至少只有那孩子也好，把他放出去……”  
那不知如何是好的女人猛地抽回了手，毛巾啪地掉进脸盆里。明智的心随着这个动作一沉，看着她缓缓站起身，笼罩在晦暗之中的背影一抽一抽，像是在强忍着什么。  
还是不行吗。明智深深喘息，像是要把肺里的空气排空。他盯着窗帘紧闭的窗户，抱着最后的希望，决定再试一次。  
“下村夫人，我有一个请求。能帮我拉开窗帘吗？”  
妇人讶异地回头。  
“窗帘？”  
“我很想再看一次，外面的阳光。”他的脸上挂着有些飘渺的微笑，“既然不打算放我们走，这个要求应该不算过分吧？”  
不知是哪一句话刺痛了下村千惠的良心。她只消思虑半刻，便走到窗边拉开了窗帘。久违的阳光霎时铺满整间小屋，令明智的瞳孔瞬间紧缩，几乎要流下眼泪。  
下村千惠看着仰头望着窗外朝阳的清秀男子，他浑身是伤，眼睛也未能完全睁开，但他脸上的神色竟可算得上是安宁的，仿佛在来回咀嚼那难得的温暖。她无法直视这一切，低下头，连饭都顾不上给他喂，便急匆匆离开了。  
她刚离开不久，他们就听见了一个细微的声音从窗户那儿传来，虎次郎定睛望去，喜出望外地张大了眼。  
“是mona！”  
敲击窗户的是一只小小的黑白相间的爪子。听见房内的呼唤，爪子的主人跃上窗台，隔着玻璃窗窥视其中，发现了虎次郎之后它松了一口气，然后才发现了像个废弃物被扔在角落里的明智。明智与它对视了几秒，它纵身跳下，又叼了工具上来，窸窸窣窣地摆弄窗户。在这期间明智一直盯着门口，生怕那儿有人会突然出现。虎次郎似乎也意识到这一点，紧张地看着莫甘纳在窗外作业，一声都不敢吭。  
这煎熬仿佛过了一个世纪之久。终于，窗户发出咔嗒一声，黑猫从缝隙之中钻进来。  
“明智，你看起来比在船上那时还糟糕。”莫甘纳开口就是毫不留情的评价。  
“那真是多谢。”明智咳出一声笑，他从未像现在这样感觉这只猫的存在是如此美妙。  
“虎次郎看起来没事，真是太好了。”莫甘纳走到虎次郎跟前，后者兴奋不已地唤着它的名字。“干得不赖嘛，明智，亏你能把犯人拖到这个时候。”  
明智对莫甘纳耻高气昂的赞赏不屑一顾。  
“哼，有时间说那些废话，不如想想怎么出去。”  
莫甘纳对此表示赞同。它跳到窗台上，从带来的工具里挑出一把小刀，叼到虎次郎的身后，把绑住他手腕的绳子割断。它毕竟是一只猫，做这一切耗费了不少功夫和时间。待虎次郎重获自由，它不得不松开小刀暂时休息。  
“mona！”虎次郎终于能用双手抱住黑猫，这个事实让他感动得热泪盈眶。也不管莫甘纳在他怀里如何挣扎着抗议“喂住手吾辈要窒息了！”  
见状，明智也稍稍安心下来。他知道接下来不管发生什么，虎次郎都能被救出去。  
“只有你吗？警察呢？”明智四下张望，却并不能很好地转动脖子。莫甘纳从孩子的拥抱中挣扎出来，说：“警力部署还需要一些时间，刚一获知地方，清治就带着吾辈过来了。为了不打草惊蛇，吾辈先来解救你们，他在车上等待指示。”  
得知那个人就在附近，明智禁不住心脏一跳。他希望见到他，却又不希望见到他。这股心情像两股力量在相互角力，连他自己都不知道为什么会有这样的心情。  
而下一刻晕眩袭击了他。他靠在墙上喘息，试着不让自己悲惨地倒在地上。  
“喂，怎么了？你还扛得住吗？”莫甘纳担心的声音传来。他勉强点点头。“你等着，吾辈就把你解开。”  
许是忌惮明智会逃跑，所以下村慎也连他的脚也一块绑起来了。莫甘纳衔着小刀，努力切割他脚腕上的绳索。好不容易解开脚上的禁锢，门外突然传来了脚步声。  
“快一点！”明智额上渗出了汗珠，莫甘纳甚至来不及应答，门就被推开了。  
下村慎也循着房间里可疑的声音而来，一开门他就彻底呆住了：双手已经得到解放的虎次郎站在床边，还有警醒地望着自己的明智吾郎。莫甘纳躲在明智的背后他看不见，但房间窗户大敞和重获自由的虎次郎就足以让他五雷轰顶。  
“谁、你是怎么？！”他咒骂着，跨步进入房间，打斜谨慎地摸到桌子旁边，从抽屉里面摸出了明智并不陌生的东西——那个尖锐的木桩，朝虎次郎一步步走过来。“可恶……你们怎么敢——”  
“快跑！”明智扯着嗓子对虎次郎叫道，但虎次郎意外地没有照办，反而张开小小的双手，挡在了他的面前。明智像是被扔进了零下20度的雪地里，血液都要被冻僵。  
“你是笨蛋吗！快滚！”  
“我不要一个人走！我不想再让明智哥哥为了我受伤！”  
这孩子一贯胆小，昔日他只会躲在清治背后，像看坏人一样看着自己；甚至没法一个人洗漱，连上厕所都要人帮忙。但此时他尽管抖个不停，也没有从明智面前让开。明智看着这一切，喉咙像是塞住了，发不出任何声音。  
笨蛋啊真是。  
不管是那个人也好，这孩子也好，都是不折不扣的笨蛋。  
为了别人牺牲自己什么的，不都是笨蛋才会做的事吗？

“真是感人啊，小鬼。你能保护他？别笑死人了。”下村慎也俯视着挡在他面前瑟瑟发抖的孩子，然而后者并没有让开的意思。明智喝斥道：  
“住手！警察已经来了，你无路可逃了！快住手！”  
“哈哈……反正也暴露了，那你们就陪我一起下地狱吧！”  
下村慎也面目狰狞彷如恶鬼，抬起了握着木桩的手，眼看着就要冲虎次郎的脑袋砸下来。明智忽然感到手上一松，没有任何犹豫，他拖起了自己仍然麻痹的双腿，用尽力气朝前一扑，将孩子按在自己身下。  
没料到他能动的下村吃了一惊，手里的动作却无法停止。

我在做什么啊。是笨蛋吗。  
会这么做的我，恐怕也被他们传染了。

木桩的头部足够尖锐，想来对方后来又花了些时间去削整，以至于它直接撕破明智的衬衫，刺入了他的肩头。他因那锐痛惨叫出声，却因身上已有太多处不下于它的疼痛而没有想象中那样疼。血汩汩地冒出，很快染红了背部的衬衫。木桩拔出来的一瞬间比刺入更痛，但明智已经没有力气叫了。他死死护着身下的虎次郎，虎次郎睁大了眼，血顺着明智的胳膊打落在他的脸上，像失去目的地的雨点。  
“明智、哥哥……？”他呢喃着刚刚保护他逃过一劫的男人的名字，但他的脸被压在明智充满血腥味的肩膀上，他看不见对方的表情。  
下村慎也退后两步，手里的木桩上沾染着明智的血。同为杀人犯的明智竟然会去保护孩子，这个事实让他既困惑又震惊。  
“可恶、可恶！每个人…每个人都看不起我……全都给我去死吧！”  
明智紧紧闭上了眼，同时抱紧了怀中的孩子，而想象中的疼痛和冲击没有袭来。  
“？！混蛋，为什么这里会有猫！”  
莫甘纳一跃而起咬住了下村拿着凶器的手，后者因为吃痛而将它和木桩都甩了出去。莫甘纳调整姿态站定，发出威吓的低吼。下村目眦欲裂地盯着他们，下一秒从口袋里掏出了一把刀子。  
莫甘纳拱着背竖起尾巴，护在了明智和虎次郎跟前。下村慎也扭曲出一个笑意，拿着刀逼近两人一猫。  
“住手。”一个悲伤的声音响起，不属于他们任何一人的声音让下村停住了脚步。难以置信地回头。出现在门口的，赫然是拒绝放走他们的下村千惠。  
“住手吧，慎也。”她乞求般地说，“不要再伤害别人了。你要报复的对象并不是他们啊。求求你，住手吧。”  
“闭嘴老太婆！”下村慎也撕扯着嗓子喊叫，“这事跟你没关系！给我滚！滚出这房子！”  
然而这次，她并没有听从儿子的命令，相反，她毫不畏缩地逼近他，男人难以置信地看她像从不认识她。  
“把刀放下。”她央求，“然后我陪你一起去自首。”  
“不准过来……不要……我叫你不要过来！！！！”  
男人几近疯狂地朝她挥舞着刀子，那离她不过几十厘米的距离。莫甘纳嘶声说“这家伙已经疯了”，明智艰难地抬起头，失血和疼痛让他眼前一阵一阵的模糊。  
“我不会走的，因为我要为你赎罪。”下村千惠的眼里涌出了泪水，“对不起，我不是一个好母亲，你本来可以成为一个好孩子的。”  
——吾郎，对不起。我不配做你的妈妈。  
明智感到身体的细碎颤抖无从制止，体温似乎在慢慢流失，只有肩上的伤口火辣辣的。母亲的面容不期然浮现，却并非往日的歇斯底里模样。她的一生有如下村千惠那般悲哀，但死去的时候，她的脸上带着微笑。  
临终前的遗言如风一般唤醒了他的记忆。  
『吾郎，一定会有爱你的人出现的。到那时，丢掉一切顾虑，好好地去爱吧。』  
可正是因为你老做着这样的白日梦，你才得不到幸福啊，妈妈。  
像我这样的人，怎么可能……

“你——你想说我是失败品吗？”  
被身为共犯、一直忍气吞声的母亲背叛，下村慎也如遭雷劈，不成调的声音从喉间挤出。  
“是你把他们放开的吗？为什么、为什么要背叛我？”  
“不是我放开的。”女人垂着眼坦诚，“但我把一切都告诉了你的父亲。”  
这话使她的儿子激烈地颤抖起来，他震惊到无法接受，踉跄地后退直到撞上桌角。  
“为什么……为什么偏偏是他……”  
“因为我已经不想再看着你杀人了！！”再度抬起脸时，下村千惠已是泪流满面。而下村慎也显然仅将其理解为不可原谅的背叛，他不住摇着头，将刀尖对准了自己的母亲。后者只是流着泪看着他，似乎已经死心塌地要与他共存亡。  
停下来。明智嘴唇微张，喉头酸涩几近疼痛，却什么声音都发不出来。他只是希望这一切都停下来。他已经不想有谁因为自己死掉了，哪怕那个人是造成自己如今这个惨状的罪魁祸首。他在即将陷入泥沼的思绪中揪住一丝光亮，用所剩无几的清醒神志拼尽全力，呼唤那个人的名字。  
而像是在回应他的呼唤，熟悉的身影魅影般从门口闪现，下村慎也手握小刀，慌乱地试图对准这个不速之客。但来人动作迅速利落，如同一头黑豹飞扑咬住猎物的喉咙，一个手刀打掉了他的刀子，紧接着一拳狠狠捶进了他的腹部。  
这一切都发生在短短的一瞬间，在下村慎也像个沙袋倒在地上之时，才得见这个影子的真面目。高挑的黑卷发青年俯视着他，手里熟练地把玩着他方才被打掉的小刀，墨色的双眸令人联想到极寒的永夜。一阵罕见的寒意掠过下村的体表，如果说这是前来收割他灵魂的死神，他会信的。因为那双眼里没有任何复杂的情绪，只有单纯的不可饶恕。  
而那眼里的寒冰在转向血色尽失的明智之时，霎时融化了。

“太慢了……”明智几不可闻地呢喃，唇边却不自觉露出了一丝微笑。  
更多的凌乱的脚步声逼近，警察潮水一般涌进房内。喀锵，手铐声宣告了至少一个人的人生终结，而几乎是同时，那令人安心的声音在头顶上响起。  
“明智！”  
有人掰开了他箍着虎次郎的手，男孩爆发的哭声如期而至。吵死了小鬼，他想破口大骂，吵得我头晕。这可不是假话，他被翻过来的时候，天花板像百叶扇一样在扭曲着旋转。而那张熟悉得令他憎恨、又在他梦中一再念想的面容，就这样在一片晕眩之中撞入他的视野。  
他从未见过他惊慌的模样，他也从不知道这竟会让自己感觉如此之好，仿佛这才是他留在他身边、借此达到报复他的目的的理由，但不中用地，心脏像是与那报复性的快感相悖，痛楚不堪地紧缩起来。  
黑发青年朝他张开双臂，下一秒他撞进他的怀抱里，感觉到他的手臂温柔地环绕着自己。他很温暖，抑或那只是自己太过冰冷。  
他阖上了麻木发疼的眼睑。他真是累坏了。于是他允许自己沉溺在这个怀抱之中，并且希望自己能这样一睡不起。


	2. 7

7.

“抱歉，请问307号房的……”  
“啊，有马先生。之前打完针了，应该还在睡，不过也差不多该醒了。”  
谢过护士小姐，清治肩上背着包，右手拎着袋子，左臂还抱着一束花，在护士艳羡的眼神里脚步沉稳地走向病房。  
轻轻打开病房门，清治将包放在会客用的椅子上，莫甘纳迫不及待地从包里跳出来。他取过床头柜上的花瓶，将里面谢掉的风铃草弃置在垃圾桶里，换了水，插上带来的紫罗兰。  
当他把粉粉白白的花瓶放回床头时，病床上的人开口道：  
“总是带这些中看不中用的东西，上回的花连蜜蜂都引过来了。”  
“偶尔也该培养一下你那少得可怜的生活情趣。”清治不卑不亢地回击，“增添点色彩有什么不好？反正这病房一无所有。”   
不被算成这病房里的东西的人哼了一声就不再说话了。清治没想到照顾完老家的病人，过不久又要照顾另外一个。但这里的病房比起老家的而言，可真的冷清多了。  
单人病房，通常意味着不受打扰，而且地方足够宽敞，所以只要躺在病床上的人人望足够，病房里通常不乏人气和鲜花水果。但此处除了清治拿来的花和日用品、护士搁在床头的药以外再无他物。究其根本，是明智无亲无故，这里又长期被警察盘踞的缘故。  
实际上对于明智的盘问在两天前才刚结束。对于绑架案的受害者而言，盘问这词似乎显得不近人情，但对一个才出狱没到半年的前杀人犯，警察可就没那么温柔了。他们对虎次郎被绑架的起因深表怀疑，旁敲侧击他是否与绑架犯有共犯倾向，不厌其烦地逼他一遍遍叙述与嫌疑犯交涉，到受伤的细枝末节。直到清治委婉但强硬地对里中表示不能再这样下去，她才换掉了那些打一开始就对明智存在偏见的警员，亲自领着其余几个不算可亲但还算客观的同事为他做完了笔录。  
得知自己终于能从无穷无尽的问题之中解脱，明智挖苦说这比自己当初自首的阵势还要夸张，大概是因为他们明白自己对付的不是一个未成年了。  
里中善解人意地叫他多休息，只有她一人始终相信明智。明智认为这信任毫无根据，有鉴于他们压根没说上两句话，虎次郎被绑架也确实是他看护不力的错。而她只是笑着说：  
“就凭你醒来的第一句话是问虎次郎有没有受伤，我也会相信你的。”  
托了这案子的福，她这一个月来基本没有休假。从八十稻羽过来探望她的友人是个正统派的和风美人，家里开的是镇上最大的温泉旅馆。她好心给明智带来一个豪华的便当盒，据说是亲手制作的餐食，但临走时里中告诫明智，不想加重病情的话最好别动那盒子里的任何东西。  
里中走后，会来探望他的，也就只有清治和他的猫了。这已经是明智在医院过的第二周，他送进来的时候相当虚弱，伤势不轻不重，但治疗进展顺利。除去左肩还需要一些时间恢复，现在已经处于可以随时下地走动的状态了。  
“医生说不出意外，过几天就能出院了。”  
清治将病房的窗帘拉开，让灿烂的夕阳铺满房间。明智坐起身倚靠床头，用右手抓过外套试图披上身。他的整个左肩缠满了绷带，惯用手基本动不了。就在他费劲地与衣服做斗争的时候，一只手静静地介入。指尖无预兆地碰到指尖，他下意识缩手，而对方的动作只是顿了顿，又若无其事地替他披好外套。明智抬起眼，染上暮色的半张脸就这样撞进眼底。  
“警察那边已经没事了吗。”他迅速别开视线，假装对那束紫罗兰起了兴趣。  
“没关系，就算出院，他们想要找我们还是找得到的。”清治收回手，淡淡回答。  
“仓持小姐那边呢？”  
“她说，只要虎次郎能回来就好，好像不打算追究我们的责任。”他俯身去翻搁在地上的袋子，“这事你不用担心，我会妥善处理。”  
“……”  
“也不是马上就能出院，也许再做几个检查，医生说的。”  
医生的话总是模棱两可，明智漫不经心地想。这时味噌汤的酱香味在鼻尖下弥漫，然后他才发觉清治不知什么时候已经把病床的小桌板铺开，将保温盒里的饭菜一一拿出。炖煮鰤鱼，包心菜卷，滑菇水菜猪肉味噌汤。无论哪样看起来都需要下不少功夫。  
清治举起筷子在他眼前晃了晃示意了一下，明智皱着眉摇摇头，于是他遗憾万分地将筷子递过去。明智用右手拿起筷子，不怎么熟练地夹取饭菜吃起来。清治则坐在床边安静地看着他进食，看他第二次夹起的菜又掉落在饭盒里，有些无奈地笑了。  
“真不要我帮忙？”  
“不要。”明智想也不想地回答。  
“不用客气的。”清治循循善诱。  
“没跟你客气。”明智瞪了他一眼，气恼地戳开了一个包心菜卷。“我自己能行，只是速度慢点。”  
于是清治做了一个你自便的手势便不再作声，莫甘纳跳到他身边的椅子上，他伸手抚摸猫咪的脑袋，表情一如既往让人无法看透他在想什么。  
过不久清治便察觉床上的人吃得过于安静了。他拾起视线，刚好碰上对方呆然的目光。  
“怎么了？不合口味吗？”  
明智神色闪烁，似乎有些不知所措。  
“不、只是，感觉最近做的都是很清淡的菜……”  
午饭一般由医院提供，病号餐的内容当然不值得期待。晚饭由清治当天做好送来，味道上按理来说还是有保证的，但基本都像今天这样的菜色，都是炖煮为主的清淡菜。  
“想吃口味重一些的？”清治问。  
明智犹豫片刻，点头。“比如说……咖喱什么的。”  
清治愣了愣，露出了然的微笑。  
“想念我做的咖喱？”没等明智回应，他又安抚道：“不过你最近要清淡饮食，医生吩咐的。再忍忍吧，等出院的话我给你做。”  
“明明这些菜比咖喱更花功夫就是了。”莫甘纳如歌道，清治没理会搭档的痛揭老底，装作着迷于窗外的风景。  
等明智终于吃完饭，天色也已经全暗。清治一边收拾餐具一边问：“等会要我帮忙吗？洗澡。”  
闻言，明智的脸上可疑地挂上了绯红，不知是因为恼意还是羞耻。  
“不用了。”  
“别跟我客气。”清治装出一丝讶异，“上周都是我帮的忙，我不介意。”  
可是我介意。明智在心里咒骂。在他还不怎么能动的第一周，他身边需要有人全程陪护。这个任务除了清治以外再无其他人选。于是清治白天趁他去治疗时忙于处理案子的笔录和工作，其余时间则在医院里，喂他吃饭吃药，帮他擦身子，晚上就睡在病房里临时租来的简易床。明智觉得自己在他面前已经暴露得一点不剩了，连同肉体上的自尊。尽管清治不在意，但这不代表这种越界的照顾就该持续下去——他甚至不是他的任何人。  
沉默了好一阵，最后清治妥协了。他妥协的方式就是把洗澡的必需品安排好，然后对明智说：  
“至少，脱衣服是需要帮忙的吧。”  
明智死了心似地叹了口气。他单手解开病号服的纽扣，在清治的帮助下将衣服脱下来。清治在除下他左边的袖子时，无可避免地看见几乎每天都要见到的缠满绷带的左肩。换药的时候他也见过几回，伤口可谓触目惊心。  
回想起那个伤口，一股接近愤怒的冲动在胃里熨烫。但那股冲动被一再压制，千回百转之后只化为伸出手去，轻轻碰触那隔了几层绷带的伤。  
结果刚一碰，明智就像触电般地躲开了。  
“你干什么？！”  
他根本没用力，当然不可能是因为疼痛。而半裸着身子的明智苍白着脸，似乎是意识到自己神经过敏，又拉不下脸道歉，只能紧紧地咬住嘴唇。  
“我只是想确认一下。”清治说，将脱下的病号服挂在他拿得到的地方。“你洗完叫我。”  
“你可以先回去。”明智固执地将目光投注于除他之外的别处。清治眼神晦暗，但依然语气平淡。  
“我会在外面等你。”  
扔下这句话，不等明智的阻止，他便大步流星走出去，甩上了病房大门。

“真是的，你们俩都在闹什么别扭啊。”  
追上来的莫甘纳毫无办法地叹气，清治表情沉郁地在走廊里站定，似乎在自我反省。  
“他抗拒我碰他。”而不久之前，他甚至能接受自己抚摸他的头发。  
“这事急不来吧。”莫甘纳为难地说，“我是说，他的创伤大概比想象中还要严重。虽然表面上看是没事。”  
“我知道。”  
“你总得给他一些喘息的时间。你现在越是无微不至他就越想逃，你不会不明白吧？”  
清治静默不语地垂手站立。  
“都走到这一步了，总不能前功尽弃啊。你一贯有的是耐心，不是吗？”  
耐心。要救明智，最需要的就是这个，而这恰好是清治最为擅长的。他不认为自己在做的事是治愈，虽然莫甘纳说这就是——也许像那么回事，如果这其中不是包含了太多私心的话。  
再一次地退回到安全距离，对他们来说也许是目前最好的选择。借助漫长时光去一点点缝合迸裂的伤口更为稳妥，可清治已经不想再等了。尤其是在知道那伤的来由，以及在做笔录时，明智不得不忍受着一次次撕开伤口的屈辱，告知警员们那些折磨人的细节。它们不断提醒着清治的无力，勾起他悔恨的回忆，激起他心底的愤怒。他在那时揍了犯人一拳，但如果他知道对方对明智做了什么，也许就不是揍一拳那么简单了。  
“喂，你的表情很恐怖哦。”黑猫提醒道，“想想你是为了什么来到这里，又是为了什么救他？不是为了自我满足吧？”  
一句话仿佛兜头浇下的冷水，把清治从怒意中拉回来。迷失在单纯的愤怒和仇恨当中会带来什么，明智给他的启示再清醒不过。  
“你说得对，莫甘纳。”他四肢松懈下来，坐在廊间长椅上，深深吐气，“这不是该耍脾气的时候。”  
他的搭档体贴地用毛茸茸的爪子拍了拍他的手，告诉他一切都会好起来。

明智走进洗手间，坐在凳子上小心用毛巾擦洗身体。被下村慎也折磨过的全身都有不同程度的淤紫，经过一段时间的恢复已经没有当初那么骇人了。要知道他刚被送进医院的时候，无论碰哪里都是疼的。但比起肉体上的痛楚，连篇累牍的噩梦更是睡眠的大敌。  
之前花了好几个月，在清治的陪伴下好不容易消停的噩梦，又像嗅到血腥味的鬣狗一般攫获了他。  
他回到受尽冷眼，辗转于无数不属于自己的家庭的童年。回到无数个摸不到光的房间，就像他生命之中经历的数个不见底的深渊。回到那条巨轮上，人偶的那个自己与被称为人偶的自己拿枪指着对方，而自己通常是没能活下去的那一方。濒死之际他看着假货的狞笑跌入黑暗，再睁开眼时自己正身处牢房，面前横亘密集铁栏，一群比自己高大壮实的犯人正站在外面围观自己，他就像被困在动物园里的野兽。他们围拢过来，抓住他的头发，下一秒，下村慎也从地上提起了他的头。他闭上眼，母亲记忆中的笑容转瞬即逝。  
毛巾掉落在盆里的水声唤回了他的神志。他心如擂鼓，用右手握住自己的左手，确认自己还活着，算不上完好无缺但活着。  
可到底为什么还活着？为了什么活着？  
他有什么必要这样无微不至地照料自己？明明这都是自己的错，明明这都是他咎由自取，明明他背叛了他的期待。  
为什么明明那样期待他的到来，当他真正站在自己眼前，却只想逃开。  
他抬起脸，看见浴室镜中的人。他从没见过这样的自己：几缕头发湿湿地贴在脸上，脸色苍白，单薄的双唇因紧张而微张，鲜红双眼湿润彷徨。单单想念着一个人，并且对此害怕得想要全力逃走的模样，与他的任何一副面具都不相称。  
母亲临终前的遗言在他脑海里闪过，他肩头一震。  
最后他将那句话赶出他的大脑，因为它比他服下的任何一剂药都苦得多。

 

上午的治疗结束后，明智被允许独自在后花园散步。平时他去散步，也会有人作陪，但清治今天还没过来，于是他坐在花园的长凳上发呆。樱花终于谢光了，春天的气息也因此淡泊了许多。他无聊地数着花坛里花的种类，虽然对花没有兴趣，只是最近清治不时带花过来，他也因此认识了不少。  
然而远处传来熟悉聒噪，打破了他难得的独处时光。他立刻蹲下躲在花坛后面——连他自己都弄不懂为什么要这么做，但本能反应他没法阻挡。那个声音逐渐朝自己这边靠近，他听得更清楚了。  
“奇怪，明明是说他在这里的……”  
“是不是去厕所了？”  
“唔，那果然还是回去等着比较好？”  
“真没办法~”  
这些声音听得明智心惊肉跳，竟然是倾巢出动？！到底什么会让这些人全聚在一起从东京跑来这种穷乡僻壤？用脚趾头想都知道肯定是因为那家伙。  
他实在是不想与这些前怪盗团成员见面，虽说他们上一次见面还是在七年前他入狱的那天。往后他一直拒绝会面，是因为不知道该对他们说什么，或是说，不知道该用什么表情去面对。  
就在他头痛要如何躲开他们的时候，头顶上突然冒出一个声音。  
“咦，明智，你躲在这里干什么？”  
他不情愿地缓缓回头，新岛真正俯身看着他，他仿佛看到了当年的新岛冴。  
他强颜欢笑：“我在……看花。”  
真眯起眼，显然不信这个借口。不过她没来得及发表评论，以龙司为首的其他怪盗团成员就一下子围拢了过来。  
“明智，既然在这里就应一声啊。”双叶责怪道。  
“你们有在叫我吗？”明智装傻。  
“呜哇，令人火大的地方一点没变啊。”龙司感慨。  
“彼此彼此。”碍眼的金毛，明智在心里骂道，“你们来这里干什么。”  
“那当然是来探病啦！”杏理所当然地叉腰说，春笑呵呵地接上一句“顺便来看看投资项目的进展”。  
“还特意买了银座最高级的四角泡芙和季节水果塔，凭什么……”祐介皱着眉头嘟哝，话题一如既往走偏方向。  
为什么只要他们聚在一起就会吵得要死啊？！明智按住突突直跳的太阳穴，细心的真似乎发现了他的异常，建议大家都坐下来聊天，才让明智从独自一人到被扔进集市的落差感中缓解过来。  
七年不见，每个人变化都很大，又好像没怎么变。当年搅得整个社会天翻地覆的话题王，此时聚在偏远城镇医院的后花园里扯起家常。虽说事情已过去很久，但明智回想起来自己曾经试图融入这个集体，边鄙夷边投入的那段时光，仿佛还在司空见惯的昨天。  
简直就像同学会。与同学会相似之处在于，这些人里只有他，丝毫没有进步。  
“为什么只有你们，那家伙呢？”明智开始期望他们头领能在此处出现，把这群人全部带走。  
“你说清治？他好像被医生叫住了，于是我们就先过来找你。”杏说。  
“是说，你还管他叫‘那家伙’？名字呢？”龙司口气不满。明智不被察觉地眼神暗下来。  
“……我管他叫什么是我的自由吧。”  
“嘁，明明你以前还叫他的名字。”  
“我不记得有过那种事。”  
“哼，没想到你这么健忘。我告诉你——”  
“好了好了，到此为止。”真毫无办法地打断两人小学生级别的拌嘴，“这么大老远跑来，就不要吵架啦。”  
所以说你们到底是来干什么？明智瞪着围坐在对面的一干人。  
“太好了，看起来挺精神的，真是不幸中的万幸。”祐介的语气可完全不是那么一回事。  
“对呀！当时清治说你被绑架了，我们都还不相信呢。”双叶煞有其事地说，“因为，被绑架的可是那个明智哦？一般是要替犯人担心才对吧？”  
“所以如你所见，我进了医院但他进了警局。”明智没好气道。  
“不过，当时清治真的非常担心哦。”春感同身受地说，“mona说你出事之后他几乎没睡过，一直在追查你的下落。”  
“……他是为了那小鬼吧。”明智不太自在地说，视线游移，但每个人都盯着自己所以没能找到落点。  
真平静地注视着他。  
“那孩子当然也很重要。可他不全是为了那孩子。他大可以全部交给警察来办，只要等就好了。可他还去现场救你，你觉得这是为什么？”  
彼时他打败恶龙，像勇者一样降临在自己面前，不介意身上被血弄脏、抱住失血过多的自己。尽管在座的他们不可能知道细节，但光是勾起这段回忆，明智就开始坐立难安地想要杀点什么来掩盖他的羞耻。  
“也许他就是想要逞英雄？你们以前不也老沉迷于这种游戏吗，放不下需要帮助的人，为此不顾一切去救人。”  
他心烦意乱地呛声，故意刺激他们的神经。但意外地没有得到任何回应。他抬起眼，没人想冲上去揪住他的衣领，所有人都以悲悯的眼神看着他。  
“你知道吗？”龙司挠挠头，语气挟带些许无奈，“一言以蔽之，你这家伙就是身在福中不知福。”  
他周遭的同伴都点头认同。  
“清治刚开始说要来这边开咖啡店的时候，我和惣治郎都很震惊。诶，为什么啊，反正惣治郎年纪也大了，要开咖啡店的话，勒布朗不就是现成的吗？为什么还要特意跑到千里之外这种冷清的乡下？只要他开口，惣治郎就能安享退休生活啦。”双叶嘴里叨叨絮絮，瘦弱的肩膀因为激动而缩起来。“可是，知道他是要带你过来，我们就什么都不说了。因为，什么都说不出口啊！他决定的事，谁也没办法改变。”   
“清治他啊，身上像是有光。那曾经帮了我许多，也帮了大家许多。我很喜欢他这一点。”杏玩弄着她的卷曲发梢，浅蓝色的双眼若有所思地望着远方。“但他某天决定要独自去做一件事，解开自己的心结，而我们谁也没办法帮他。超不甘心的。但是，不管别人怎么说，他选择去直面而不是逃避，你不觉得他很有勇气吗？”  
“心结？”明智皱眉嘀咕。难以想象那张扑克脸会有什么心结。  
“真是愚蠢。还不明白吗？”祐介摇摇头，不客气地指摘道：“你以为清治他贡献了多少人生给你？”  
“我知道！”明智低喊着打断他，额发遮住了他低垂的眼。“……我知道啊。”  
我知道他救了我的命。知道他曾经在无数个夜晚擦干我因噩梦频出的冷汗，试图握住我的手，哪怕下一刻我会躲开。知道他几天未眠，跟随警察和侦探做着本不属于他的分外事。知道他刚一得知绑架犯的所在地，便立刻借了车超速赶来。我知道他背着在澡堂泡晕的我吃力地走上阁楼，用湿毛巾盖在我的额头上。知道他什么都不说，冒着雨去找人连夜订做阁楼的窗帘。他做的甜点和咖喱，只是因为我说过喜欢；我知道他什么都不说。对我所付出的一切他从不邀功自满，只会仔细观察需求，并且沉默地满足我。知道他专门选择那个地方做咖啡店，是因为一到春天，从阁楼推开窗子就可以看见满开的樱花，尽管他不知道我有花粉症。我知道他本来能有更好的人生，不管做什么都绝对能成功的人生，如今却屈就在一个一无所有的小镇，就为了一个一无是处的自己。  
“所以你们倒是把他带回东京啊！”明智双眼通红地一个个扫过他昔日的仇敌们。他们或多或少都恨他，因为他毁掉了不少人，其中包括他们某些人的父母。“他的人生，才不该浪费在我这种人身上！”  
他的存在，他的温柔，与他一起度过的日常，是光，是说了晚安的梦，是这世上值得倾其所有保护的宝物。他好得让他无法承受。如果不是自己，他大概早就和某个可爱的女孩子，在大城市里工作、约会，幸福地生活在一起，他占用了他一个春天的人生，这已经让他觉得自己得到的太多了。  
“反正，他的人生我也要不起。”  
他苦涩地弯起嘴角，声音细微震颤。这下他们总该明白自己是如何的无可救药了。他怀着近似自虐的念头，撇开了视线。  
“明智君你……变了呢。”春柔和的嗓音扬起，“可是，又好像什么都没变。果然还是明智君啊。”  
明智完全不懂她在说什么，她又慢悠悠地微笑起来。  
“明智君，就算你知道清治为你做了什么，但你还是不知道他想要什么。”  
龙司点头赞成。  
“那家伙的人生，是由他自己决定的。我们无权干涉。他回东京也好，待在这里也好，都是他自己的选择。不过明智你呢？你自己的人生，决定好了吗？”  
这话让明智睁大了眼，又黯淡地垂下。从出狱起就一直被对方牵着鼻子走，迷失了目的地，只是放任自流地随遇而安。起初不愿待在他身边，可现在要他思考离开他之后的去向，他同样无法给出令人满意的答案。  
他才发现离开清治这件事，真正实施起来，竟比嘴上说说难千百万倍。  
“噢，看来你们找到明智了。”  
而令他们陷入僵局的罪魁祸首，一脸平和地打破了沉闷的空气。没料到他会突然出现、并且叫出自己名字的明智肩头一抖，仿佛被人戳穿心事似的脸颊飘起一抹绯红。  
“噗，原来这家伙也会害羞啊。”  
“嘘！你就不能小声点吗！”  
龙司大嗓门的自言自语让杏翻了个白眼。同伴们不顾明智变了脸色，纷纷笑得前俯后合，有马清治不明所以地歪歪脑袋。  
“莫非我来得不是时候？”  
“没那回事，你来得正是时候。”真体察地微微一笑，按着裙角站起。“我们也差不多该走了，姐姐还有话要跟你们说吧。”  
闻言明智回过头，熟悉的高挑倩影从清治身后出现，对他点了点头。  
“好久不见，明智君。”

上一次和新岛冴面对面，还是在监狱当中。比起怪盗团成员，她是个令他心情更为复杂的存在，她以前不过是个被自己耍得团团转还不自知的棋子，可怜的傻女人。然而就是这个傻女人，在最关键的时刻帮了有马清治，反将了自己一军。  
那次会面，他预想中的奚落和责备一直没有出现，鉴于她以前是那么得理不饶人的要强性格。相反，她只是问他在监狱里习不习惯，有什么需要就跟她开口，这让明智很是意外。但比起鄙夷，来自她的温情更让他感觉受辱，往后他就一直拒绝与新岛冴的会面。  
他们此时坐在单人病房当中的会客沙发上，新岛冴单独坐一张小沙发，谢过清治递来的红茶。明智正感到难堪，清治便将红茶杯放在他跟前的茶几上，自己则坐在他身边，切开祐介他们带来的水果塔。  
“之前清治君说你受了不小的伤，不过看你精神还可以，我就放心了。”新岛冴开口，表情看上去比以前温和多了。“我听说了你的事，做得好，明智君。”  
她的赞赏虽出自真心，但在明智听来跟讽刺无异。他勉强地笑笑，低声道谢。新岛冴喝了口红茶，直接切入主题。  
“我这次来，是因为地检朋友的拜托。检控下村慎也和下村千惠，检方希望你作为重要证人出庭。仓持虎太郎年纪太小，让他出庭不太现实。而且，你跟嫌疑犯的直接接触最多。”  
果然是这样。明智确定了心中所想。显然，她也不会没事跑来看他。  
“这是第二次了，在医院里你游说我去当证人。命运真是个奇妙的东西呢，不是吗冴小姐？”  
前检察官愣了愣，苦笑起来。  
“是啊，我也没想到，我甚至都不是检察官了。”  
难辨的笑意浮于明智脸上，“这种事，明明让地检官来找我就好了。我又不会逃。”  
“这是清治君的建议。”她意有所指地看着黑发青年，后者正为他们分派水果塔。“他认为应该先过问你的意见，以妥当的方式。我完全能理解，因为出庭作证这种事并不轻松。尤其是你要当面指证犯人。”  
说得好像我有选择余地一样。明智看了身边的男人一眼，他没事人似地吃起了自己那块塔，遇上他的目光时，催促地指了指他盘里动都没动过的那块。塔上堆满草莓和覆盆子，看起来相当诱人，于是他拿起盘子，用叉子划拉开酥脆的派皮。  
“不管轻不轻松，也只能去了不是吗。”  
“在这次事件里你是彻底的受害者，要因为身体或心理上的关系不愿出庭，也不是不行。”  
明智的动作停住了，像是在咀嚼难以下咽的东西，他露出了苦闷的表情。  
“但我背负的，不止是我自己的性命吧。”  
两个受害者的家属也好，虎次郎和他的母亲也好。如果不去指证犯人，他们会怎么想？  
被期待着做这种事一点都不痛快。可是，只能去做了。  
“毕竟，这事也由我而起。当作是偿还罪孽吧，反正我也一直……”  
一直都没能从罪孽当中解脱出来。所以多一点少一点，都无所谓了。  
“如果要这样追究，这事是因我而起，不是你，明智。”忽然，静默不语的清治说，“是我没能照顾好虎次郎，才会出这种事。”  
明智盯着他，顿时怒意丛生，连他自己都不明白个中缘由。在这里跟他吵架不是个好选择，他拼命压抑着自己的冲动。  
新岛冴好像觉得互相顶罪的这一幕很是可笑，饶有兴致地看着他们。  
“我听清治说了当时的经过。那真是惊险，但幸好赶上了。明智君，那孩子和疑犯的母亲都帮助你拖延了时间。你认为是为什么？”  
“……他们是笨蛋。”明智闷声道。  
“那换个问法。你当时救那孩子的时候，心里在想什么？”  
“……我自己也是笨蛋。”  
“是呢，人本来就是利己的动物，抛开自己的生命去救别人，一定是有什么比自己的生命更重要才能驱使他去这么做。”新岛冴顿了顿，“要么就是笨蛋。”  
明智不确定自己更想被定义为哪种，但他明白自己心中所想并不如嘴上说的那般。那想法实在是难为情，所以他决定不说出来。  
“你们觉得，人可以重生多少次？”新岛冴问。  
“一次。”“无数次。”  
明智和清治同时说出了完全不同的答案，这逗乐了面前的女子。  
“明智君，你从认知的自己的枪口下活下来是一次重生，从监狱出来的时候是一次，算上这次死里逃生，就有三次了。”她笑着看向清治，“所以，答案是无数次。”  
然后她转向神情动摇的明智，缓而坚定地说：  
“要给自己机会。当你察觉自己的内心在改变，只要你不认为那是结束，就还可以重生。无数次。”  
真的是这样吗？明智茫然地想。其实他早就该死在那里了，在那个昏暗的房间里。也许再早一点，在那艘巨轮上。  
他的人生曾经有过名为仇恨的支点，当那个支点被抽走之后，他便陷入了全然的空虚。那余味糟糕的空虚感曾经伴随了他长达七年的人生，以至于他无法想象，今后自己是否能找到一个新的支点，支撑他走完余下的人生。  
送进嘴里的水果塔很甜，但残留在舌尖上的味道，却是说不出的酸涩，与他的人生相称的滋味。  
活着这两个字，对他来说实在太过沉重了。

“下次见面的话，我请你吃寿司吧，不是回转的那种。”  
临别时，新岛冴在电梯里对外面的明智说。后者面带微笑地点点头。清治让他先回去，自己会送她出去，于是明智看着电梯门在眼前缓缓阖上，长长地吐出一口气。  
他有一种预感，或许和新岛冴再也不会见面了。  
一天之内与那么多人进行了对话，让明智感到十分疲倦。他回头走向病房，看见一个男人靠着病房旁的墙壁，他身着运动外套和牛仔裤，在碰上明智的视线时兴奋地站直身子凑近了他。  
“嗨，你就是明智吾郎？”  
“你是谁？”明智全身心都拉起了警戒线，本能告诉他事情不妙，但他只来得及问出这句话，对方就直接掏出了斜挎包里的相机，毫不迟疑地对准他按下了快门。他没能避开闪光灯，只是反射性地举起手挡住了脸，眼皮底下光斑闪烁，好一阵子都挥之不去。  
“我是XX周刊的记者，你不介意我问几个问题吧？听说你过去杀了人，作为刚从监狱里出来的前科犯，你为什么会被卷进这次绑架案呢？听说你还救了同样被绑架的小孩，为什么这么做？”   
一股惊惧霎时将他整个人俘虏了。他第一个反应是想逃，但那人拦在房门之前，阻住了他的去路。他于是转身，试图去护士站叫人。  
“你要是去叫人，整个医院都会知道你的前科，这样真的好吗？”身后那个声音懒懒地扬起，“回答我几个问题不会怎么样的，我会如实报道的，如何？”  
明智几乎要冷笑了，没有谁比他更清楚这些唯恐天下不乱的媒体的尿性。况且，就算如实报道，也会直接暴露他的个人情报。只有这件事，是他绝对不希望的。  
“请回去。”他握着拳头拼命压抑自己的情绪才没吐出那个“滚”。但对方并不买他的账。  
“不行啊，我好不容易才混进来，哪能这么容易就放过这个好机会？只需要说两句感想而已，这不难。”说着，他拉住了明智的手腕，凑近了他的耳边说：“来吧，我们坐下来谈谈，就一会儿。”  
明智浑身一震，被陌生男人接近和禁锢住的感觉，让他想起了在那暗无天日的屋子里，犯人因快感而扭曲的脸，疯狂的笑声，头一下下撞在墙壁上，脸上布满了血污和腥臭的精液。他无法控制地颤抖起来。  
“放开！”他剧烈地挣扎，把男记者吓了一跳，但仍然没有松开他的手。明智被扯痛了伤处，整个人跌坐在地上。他回头，眼前一只手伸到他面前，仿佛与过去相叠的压迫感让他恐惧地睁大了眼。  
紧接着头顶上传来一声惊叫，他随即恢复了自由。明智喘息着抬头，发现不知什么时候去送人的黑发男子出现在对方背后，一手抓住了那男记者的手腕，安静地将他扭过来。那人痛得嗷嗷直叫，往背后瞪着突然杀出来的程咬金，又因为被扭得更紧而惨叫求饶。  
“我、我只是想采访他而已！”  
“他已经拒绝了吧。”清治口气威严，与他平日里判若两人。“学不会最起码的尊重，就趁早换个行当。”  
说完，他就甩手将他丢到一边，倾身去扶明智。后者浑身都抖得厉害，根本站不起来，清治于是架起了他的肩膀，在记者的愤恨目光之中一步步走向病房。  
“等着瞧吧杀人犯！你会后悔的！好好期待报道吧！”  
罔顾男人在身后的叫嚣，他们一次都没有回头。

明智被安放在床上时尚未平复。他呼吸急迅而激烈，眉头揪紧，看起来宛如在地狱之中挣扎。  
“明智，明智。没事了，已经没事了。”  
觉察到他是过呼吸发作，清治呼唤他的名字嘘声安慰。而他只是痛苦地伸出了手，纠缠上清治放在床沿的手。那让他受到不小的冲击。他少见、不，是没见过这个人会有主动与谁进行肢体接触。于是他将那双冷得吓人的手扣入掌心，垂头将唇贴在交握的双手上轻轻摩挲。他完全不知道自己在做什么，明智恐怕比自己更没头绪，但他混乱的脑子里只有一件事：想让他平静下来。  
他想松开一只手去按铃喊人，但只是稍稍抽离，那双手便仓皇地抓住他，仿佛那是让自己免遭溺水的浮木。那张苍白如纸的嘴一张一阖，清治凑得很近，才得以听见那如同丝弦一样易断的话语。  
“救……救救……我……”  
那击碎了他最后所剩无几的矜持与耐心。他俯下身，迫切地将自己的嘴唇紧紧堵住那溺水之人的嘴唇。也许此时的神志已不再属于自己，明智逆来顺受地闭上了眼，眼泪如同百合花上哀怜的露珠，倏地滑落在他的耳边。

明智昏沉转醒，沉重的眼皮让身上遍布的疲劳感随之苏醒，仿佛刚从什么猛兽的嘴里逃脱。他没有做梦，但感觉像是睡了一辈子那么长。屋里笼罩着朦胧夜色，他反射般地去看窗户，那儿没有拉窗帘，窗外的明灭灯光让他记起自己是在医院里，而不是被反绑着扔在哪个灰尘飞扬的角落里。  
然后他看见床边的一团小小幽光，照亮垂眼看着屏幕的黑发青年。他撑着脑袋，有点昏昏欲睡，直到视线从手机移向他。手机一不小心滑落，跌在床上。  
从屏幕上的大面积红色块和对话框明智认出，那是他曾经短时间待过的，怪盗团的聊天群。  
“醒了？”清治前倾身子扭亮了床头灯，明智没有说话，只是费力地眨了眨眼。  
“有没有哪里不舒服？会头晕吗？”  
见明智不说话，清治干脆用手覆上他的脸庞。突如其来的碰触让他心头一热，一些奇异的断片骤然闪过：急剧的呼吸，求救的手，温热的唇。  
一个吻。  
这还不过是一些残缺不全的画面，他的脸就烫得像要烧着了。他反应激烈地甩开了贴在自己脸上的手，见清治悬着被打开的手怔在那儿，心里又翻江倒海般的后悔。  
他真的，不知道该如何跟人好好相处，比小孩子还不如。  
自责归自责，脸上的热度却不见消退。他正踌躇着用什么更合理的理由解释自己的行为——毕竟他可不想直接揭穿让自己脸红的真正元凶，那太丢人了——就见到了比他的举动更为蹊跷的一幕。  
有马清治竟然退缩了一下，眼底罕见地闪过一丝仓皇。他随即别开脸，像是要掩饰自己的表情，用手抵住鼻尖以下的部分，但明智依然从中瞥见一抹红色蔓延开来，尤其是他还穿着V领的黑色长袖T恤，那泛红的锁骨全然出卖了他。  
明智有些难以置信地看着他，他也发现了，于是轻咳一声。  
“抱歉、”清治说，那无措的声音听起来很滑稽，“我不是故意……也不能这么说，我没有恶意，不对、我……总之对不起。”  
这家伙是在害羞吗？搞什么，明明被吻的那个是我，为什么你比我还尴尬啊？  
“你刚刚过呼吸，我做了应急处置——”说到应急的时候，清治明显停顿了一秒，“后来医生才过来，给你打了点镇静剂，所以你睡到现在。”  
很好，现在把它定性为急救手段了。仔细想想，这个人身边从来不缺女人，怎么会对一个男人害羞。唯一能解释的，是他对于跟自己有这样的亲密接触感到抗拒到恶心的地步吧。  
明智胃里一阵紧缩，这时他才想起在这之前发生的事情，那个毫无礼节可言的男记者。  
“今天的那个记者……我的身份已经暴露了，媒体大概不会放过我吧。”  
他揪紧了被单，想起被绑架之后就一直没能拿回来的手机。病房里的电视从未开过。报纸也没见过。也不知道是不是这个人故意隔绝他与外界的关联。但有了这次意外，他简直不敢想象医院外的世界。  
“担心不会解决任何问题。你别去在意。”静默片刻，清治说。  
“不去在意就能解决问题了？”明智回击。  
清治点点头，“至少可以解决大部分的事。就算真变成那样了，也会有办法的。”  
有什么办法？改心？明明已经没有那种方便的能力了。  
明智心浮气躁地想，这种言辞，他已经听了不止一次了。自从入院以来，清治就好像打定主意不让他深入思考任何不利于病情的问题，将一切都包揽在自己身上。但他的好意明智无福消受。他讨厌这种只有自己被蒙在鼓里的感觉，更讨厌被他无条件帮助。这让他感到不安。  
——就算你知道清治为你做了什么，但你还是不知道他想要什么。  
想起奥村春的话，明智感到皮肤掠过一阵寒意。  
这个人到底想要什么？

 

“探视时间早就过了，你还不回去吗？”明智不想再和他纠缠下去，他抬头去看挂钟，提醒他时间已经算不得早了。  
“我今晚就住在这里。”清治说，明智一时没反应过来，下意识“诶”了一声。  
“我说，今晚我要住在这里。”清治重复，一脸理所当然。“医生说以你的状态最好别一个人待着。”  
这副以监护人自居的嘴脸让明智更加焦躁，他眼神躲闪，顺口找了个由头：  
“那只猫不是还在家等你回去吗？”  
“莫甘纳有春照看着。她今天去店里，我让她住下来了。”  
难道方才他在群里聊的就是这件事？明智按捺住那股几乎要将他压垮的不安，口气更差地说：  
“那你回去陪她不就好了？”  
“我爱睡哪里是我的事。”清治皱着眉，似乎跟他较上劲了。  
这垃圾是脑子出问题了？明智怀疑地瞪着他。哪个男人会放着远道而来的女生不管，去彻夜陪一个躺在病床上的大男人？更何况自己跟他非亲非故，在大部分人眼里还是个死不足惜的角色。  
“我没事，你用不着管我。反正我也死不了。”他赌气道。  
“我说过不要再说那个字了吧！”清治立刻粗暴地截断他的话语，明智内心猛然一颤，对方反应之激烈是他从未见过的。他茫然思及那时候他抱住染满鲜血的自己的慌张模样，自己竟在短时间内见证了这个人那么多从未见过的一面，不知该对此感到难过还是喜悦。  
而清治为自己的情绪发泄僵直了片刻，拳头握起又松开。他似乎没有服软的打算，在明智的目光中转身将简易床拖到病床边架好，找出毯子枕头扔在上面，兀自脱了鞋背对病床躺下，草草地说了声晚安便再无言语。床头灯冷然的白光之下，他的卷曲黑发泛着没有温度的光泽，背影静静散发怒意。明智注视着那背影，一股不知所以的情绪吞噬了他。  
那是欢喜又寂寞，决绝又温暖，渴求又畏惧，纯然相悖又完美契合的情感。像被光和影包裹着。他想到生，想到死，它们理所应当地存在，但同样令他难以忍受。  
他想笑，又想哽咽出声。为了这个人的愤怒，为了他为自己愤怒。  
但他就在这里。就在自己眼前，没有离开。仅仅如此，对自己来说就已是莫大的安慰。  
夜很深了。明智呆坐到双臂发冷，关灯躺下。他长久地凝视他，近在咫尺又无法触及，指尖轻轻在虚空中描摹那个背影，直到不胜药力再度陷落黑暗。

 

两天后，在清早的最后一次检查之后，医生告诉他伤口大体上已经没有问题，事实上他也待了足够长的时间，肩上已几乎感觉不到痛，只有伤痕无法消除。  
清治办理完出院手续推门而入，发现明智已经换上了他带来的衣服。橄榄绿的外套、黑色衬衫和同色长裤，看起来与高中时代的他颇为相似。他怔了一瞬，直到明智冲他投去疑惑的视线。  
“你和以前相比，还真是没什么变化。”  
显然明智不认为这是个有趣的调侃，他撇低嘴唇。  
“这是在讽刺我吗？”  
“我是说你的模样。”当然小心眼的地方也是。清治苦笑着将兜里的眼镜顺手给他戴上。“已经是第二次了，把你从某个地方接出来。你总是喜欢把自己关起来，是不是？”  
被戳中痛处，明智气恼地瞪了他好几眼。  
“谁求你这么做了？”  
“是没有，只是我自己想这么做罢了。”清治瞄了瞄他垂在身侧的手，欲言又止。“我们走吧。”

他们刚跨出医院大门，四周便忽然涌上来一片黑压压的记者。闪光灯像耳光一样抽打在他们的脸上，明智下意识要伸手去挡，身体却被另一个温暖的躯体罩住。黑发青年抱住他的肩膀，目不斜视地往前走去。  
“请你谈谈对绑架案的想法！”  
“你真的杀了人吗？”  
“听说受害者寄养在你那里，你对受害者是怎么看的？你入院之后他有来看你吗？”  
“为什么你会和孩子一起被绑架？”  
“据说你保护孩子而受伤，是真的吗？”  
如果不是对这个行业深有体会，大概他们会惊讶于人类的好奇心和窥伺心所包含的恶意和暴力，甚至能够扭曲事实。清治感觉到覆于臂弯之下的体表震颤，于是更紧地将他往自己的怀中拖了拖。一些话筒和录音笔捅到他们跟前，清治完全不予理会，低声说了声“快走”，挟着明智推开障碍穿过人群。  
这时一辆车急刹在他们面前，清治立马开了后车门把明智推进去，自己也坐进去后把车门关上。车子甩开那些敲击车门的记者飞驰出去，明智被强烈的惯性撞上靠背，倒吸着冷气去看到底是哪个司机这么莽撞。  
“可能会开得有点快。你们还是系上安全带吧。”  
新岛真一边打着方向盘急转弯一边匆匆交代，领教过她与外表不符的彪悍车技，他们立刻照办。明智刚想发问她为什么在这里，清治就开口了：“时间卡得正好呢，真。车是从哪里来的？”  
“我问警局的朋友借的。”她答道，“我说过会帮你的忙吧，不用客气。”  
“谢谢，帮大忙了。”  
“他们似乎还没追查到海姆达尔那儿，明智的身份姑且不论，要让他们知道你的来历，那可就麻烦了。”  
清治没有说话，但看起来并不特别紧张这个。  
“你倒是紧张一下啊！”明智忍不住说。但清治只是淡淡地说了句既来之则安之。  
真叹了口气，“我明白了，总会有办法的对吧。”  
眼看他们就这样心照不宣地达成了某种他读不懂的共识，明智更慌了，有种想要揪住对方领子的冲动。  
“那些人查到海姆达尔不是很简单吗？你——”  
总是这样，把自己的危险置之度外。为什么要这么做？你有什么义务要为我做那么多？  
“晚上吃咖喱好吗？”清治突然问。  
“哈？”  
你不是一直说想吃咖喱吗？”他偏过脸毫无紧张感地看着明智，“我到时候去买材料，回来做吧。”  
明智一时无语，对比起对方的云淡风轻而言，他觉得自己就像个傻子。他泄气地望向窗外，那在阴天里疾驰而过的风景，被狠狠地抛下在后头。

时隔多日，明智终于再一次回到了“海姆达尔”。熟悉的看板和总是挂着CLOSED的门牌，透过玻璃门可以隐约看见的装饰和吧台，都熟悉得让他心生怯意。三个月以来他无数次从这道门出入，但如今竟不知该怎样进去。  
清治朝他扬起一丝鼓励的微笑，拉开门把，撞铃发出欢迎般的清脆声响。  
“欢迎回来！”  
里面早就在等待的女生从吧台边站起身，黑猫也从她脚边走出，朝他们摇着尾巴。  
“终于回来了。”莫甘纳说。  
“嗯。”清治轻轻拍了拍身边人的肩膀，“欢迎回来，明智。”  
棕发青年怔了一瞬，随即把自己的脸埋了起来，以几不可闻的声音说：  
“我……回来了……”  
光是挤出这几个字，仿佛就耗尽了他的全部力气。

没给他们过多表现的机会，明智寒暄了几句就借口疲累回到了自己的阁楼小屋。房间与自己走之时无异，不过床单换了床新的，一直紧闭的窗户也打开了。窗外的樱花树眨眼间就挂上了嫩绿色的新叶，春天很快就要过去了。  
楼下时不时传来女孩们的谈笑声。奥村春在这边待了几天照看莫甘纳，清治终于收拾出那间堆满杂物的客房，把主人房让给了她。  
他们看上去挺般配的。  
他站在窗边看了好一阵，有些怅然地抹开窗棂边的灰尘。他想起来一件事，在置物架最下端的纸皮箱的几件衣物之中，找出了他想要的东西。  
“明智？”清治的声音从门后响起，他迅速把那东西攥起塞进了裤袋里，打开门，正好对上了黑发青年的眼睛。  
“我要把她们送到车站，顺便一起吃个午饭。要一起来吗？”  
“我就不去了。”明智毫不犹豫地拒绝，对方似乎也料到了他的回答，点点头，又把兜里的一个东西掏出来递给他。那是他失踪已久的手机。  
“一直没还给你，抱歉。屏幕摔坏了，拿去修了一下。”  
是在被绑架的时候摔的吗？明智低喃着谢谢，接过了手机。这时春走上来，捕捉到他们像在握手的画面，仿佛做错了事小声道歉，对清治温和地表示时间差不多了。清治点头应承，她又朝他们优雅一笑，悄无声息地下了楼。  
“真的没问题吗？”明智目送着她消失在楼梯的身影。  
清治挑眉看他，“你指什么？”  
“奥村，你就这样让她走吗？”  
“不然呢？已经麻烦她够久了。”清治困惑地蹙起眉。  
“我不是那个意思……”  
其实该离开这里的，是我才对。  
死一样的沉寂。明智尴尬万分地游移视线，因为面前的黑发青年仅是静静地盯着他，就让他产生了会被吞噬的压迫感。  
清治见他保持沉默，也没就这个问题纠缠下去，神色一如往常。  
“午饭你可以叫个外卖，最近还是待在家里吧。”  
明智点点头，清治似乎对他难得的顺从感到有些惊讶，脸上绽出柔和的微笑。  
“等我回来，晚上我们做美味的咖喱吧。”

在那个时候，有什么突然袭击了他。  
彼时他刚送走清治和另外两个女生，店里重新恢复寂静，他再次回到房间，打开了清治还给他的手机。里面空无一物，通讯录也是，除了清治以外再无其他。  
他阖上手机，发了很长时间的呆，然后戴上扔在床上的帽子，下楼。  
“喂，你要去哪里？”  
卧在沙发上的莫甘纳发现明智正准备出门的举动，警觉地叫住了他。  
“我去爱家买个午饭。”明智答道。  
“叫外卖不就行了吗？你现在出去很容易被奇怪的家伙缠上吧？”莫甘纳不赞成地说。  
“我想出去透透气，很快就回来，好吗？”  
这个人这么低声下气还是头一回，这把莫甘纳吓得不轻，以至于只能呆呆地应道：“哦，哦……那你小心点。”  
“嗯，那我走了。”  
棕发青年戴着帽子和眼镜，在午后的阳光之中微微扬起嘴角，笑意灰暗似蒙上空中飞舞的灰尘。他冲黑猫摆摆手，头也不回地消失在门后。

“就送到这里吧。”  
人来人往的冲奈车站前，真停下脚步对清治说。后者则坚持要把她们送上车。  
“快回去吧，你担心明智君吧？”春的微笑里有些无可奈何。清治一怔，不好意思地摸了摸脑袋。  
“能看得出来？”  
“当然，你以为我们当了多少年朋友了。”  
春作势鼓起了腮帮子。真点头赞成。  
“还有，把你的想法告诉他吧。这次不要再让自己后悔了。”  
面对好友的交代，他郑重其事地点点头。  
送走真和春，清治回到镇上的JUNES买了一购物车的食材。自从明智出事，他已经很久没有做咖喱了，他一边思考晚餐的材料，一边盘算明天早上就做明智最喜欢吃的煎饼。刚好家里的冰箱也空了，正好补充些物资。  
还有，要跟他谈谈才行。  
要告诉他自己长久以来对他的想法，以及问清楚他对自己的想法。不这样的话就一切都无从开始。  
所以直到他回到海姆达尔之前，他的心里满是满足和期待——明智能回到自己身边，而时机终于成熟到能告诉他一切。有马清治曾经扳倒过诬陷自己的人，也从恶神的手中夺回整个世界，他太有自信、也盼望这一天实在太久，以至于根本没想过，明智会主动逃离自己的可能性。  
咖啡店里空无一人，只有黑猫焦急地转悠的身影。清治站在店子里，感觉脚下坚实的大地在逐渐崩塌。  
“——他出去了？”  
“我试着阻止了，可是他两手空空，说只是想去买个午饭，很快就回来……啊啊，我真是个笨蛋，为什么我会相信他……”  
莫甘纳为两次无法阻止明智的自己自责不已。清治看着耷拉着耳朵的搭档，内心泛起一阵柔软的怜惜。他不怪它。它一贯聪明敏锐，会对明智掉以轻心是因为相处了那么一段时间，他们不自觉地都想去相信他——明明他们比任何人都清楚，那家伙是个说谎的惯犯。  
算下来，他已经离开了三个多小时。运气的话，他应该还在镇上。清治将手中的购物袋一股脑丢在地上，抓起钥匙转身跑出门去。  
他奔跑在宁静的小镇之中，此处除了人与人的羁绊以外空无一物，作为一个全新的起点来说再适合不过。他全心全意为他们设下一个开端，推翻从前的假设，跌跌撞撞地努力，想要让他明白很多事情，让自己明白很多事情。  
他曾经试着做好一切，避免犯下与过去同样的错误。他必须得拉住他，告诉他这个世界上哪怕只有自己能够接受他，他也要接受自己。  
但在最后一刻，他竟然临阵脱逃。  
愤怒如同气球骤然膨胀，黑发青年拿出手机，按下了那个熟悉的号码。  
“我说过要等我回来的吧！那个混蛋！”

“这个破乡下……”  
明智抱着有些冻僵的双手坐在月台的长椅上小声抱怨。尽管樱花凋谢，但空气之中仍有寒意，况且他已经在这里坐了好几个小时。他心浮气躁地巴望着铁轨的另一端，车站广播响起傍晚报时的悠扬乐曲，仿佛在催促游人归家。  
说起来，清治说晚上等他回来做咖喱，他现在已经买好食材回去了吗？一天没怎么吃东西，念及那熟悉的饭菜，他感觉有点饿。他的全副身家就只有五万日元，那是这段时间清治付给他堪比中学生零用钱的酬劳。不尽快找个地方落脚打工的话，下场会很凄惨。身无分文还执意离开唯一肯付给他钱的地方，在任何人看来这都是极其愚蠢又幼稚的，但他当时只是一心想离开那里。  
他不确定自己该何去何从，但确定如果自己走了，对那个人来说是好事。  
原本这偏僻小镇的车次就少得可怜，今天似乎还出了什么故障，列车迟迟不到。站台上空无一人，他实在无事可干，再一次打开手机，唯一的一个名字孤零零地躺在通讯录里。他微微皱着眉，嘴角浮起浅浅苦笑。  
——就好像，他的人生之中除了那个人以外，什么都没有。  
明明自己除了他以外就一无所有，可是他除了自己以外，还有更多更好的选择。  
那个店子，那间阁楼上的屋子，咖啡的香味，窗外的风景。其实全都不属于自己。它们理应为了更好的人而存在。  
他一遍遍地让他失望，为了那毫无意义的自尊心而伤害他，如今他经历了一切伤痛，终于明白自己对他怀抱着的情感。但正因如此，他无法再厚颜无耻地继续待在这里了。  
从一开始，自己就没资格待在这种地方。它太温暖、太像家，无论哪个代名词都太过危险，不是自己该去碰触的存在。  
所以，是时候该结束这一切了。

他凝视着通讯录上的那个名字，手指在删除键上踌躇。就在这时，手机毫无预警地震动起来，屏幕上赫然显示着这里面唯一记录的那个名字。他吃了一惊，手忙脚乱地摁掉，没过几秒又打了过来。  
“啧，真是不死心。”  
他咒骂着拒绝接听，但对方不厌其烦地一遍遍打过来，他便一遍遍地按掉。就这样耗了几分钟，他忍无可忍地瞪着那个不依不饶的号码，终于咬牙按下了接听键。  
“你到底想怎样？”  
“你在哪里？”  
不耐烦和对方急急的发问同时撞在一起，继而同时沉默。明智深吸一口气，口吻却仍然不算平和友善。  
“反正没被绑架。”  
“我问你在哪里！”那头再度重复，声音染上了一丝强硬。  
“我在哪里跟你没关系吧？我又不是你的孩子，用不着你多管闲事！”明智不自觉提高了声音。  
总是如此，他感到懊恼，遇到这个人的事，他总是控制不住自己的情绪。以前不是这样的，以前他可以在他面前隐藏得更好，用他擅长的面具，只要戴上就可以了。  
明明是那么简单的一件事，如今他却怎么都做不到。  
“我可不想被一个无故失踪两次的人这么说！”  
清治在电话那头吼道，毫不掩饰的愤怒让他浑身一震，握着手机的手指也随之收紧。头顶上响起列车即将到站的广播，铁轨摩擦的声音离他更近了。  
从最初认识，到再度相逢，他一再地对他说谎、背叛他。对于这样的惯犯，他还有能对自己有什么期望？  
“我要离开这里，到别的地方去，不会再跟你见面了。谢谢你这段时间的照顾。”  
明智硬下心肠实话实说，电话对面传来一段急促的沉默。  
“你又要逃走吗？”  
“你的人生还有很长吧？回你的东京，他们都在等你。”他扬起一丝残酷的笑意，眼眶却不知为何隐隐发烫。“把我当成叛徒也没关系，反正我本来就是那种人。”  
“你是叛徒没错，而我会抓住你。”那头几近是咬牙切齿的信誓旦旦。  
明智发出哼声，抓住我？说反了吧，你才是做小偷的那个。  
但事到如今怎样都无所谓了。不管谁处于捕捉的立场，终究都抓不到对方。就跟我当初抓不住你一样，你也无法抓住我。我没有任何值得期待的地方，也不想再去期待注定会让自己受伤的人事。那只是徒劳，只会落空。  
“——再见了，清治。”  
我生下来就没遇到过一件好事。  
可是，遇到你也许已经花光我这辈子的所有运气。

 

没等对面有任何回应，他挂了电话，关上手机。列车缓缓停在他跟前，他走进车厢，茫然伫立。他甚至不愿回头看最后一眼，这个小镇的风景。  
这样就可以了。你的选择是正确的。  
留下来，只会把他的生活搅得一团糟。  
就在车门响起警示的那一刻，一阵风挟着熟悉的气息猛烈地攫住了他。他根本来不及反应，手臂就被往后一扯，整个人失去平衡，踉跄着被拖出车门，在摔倒的瞬间，撞上后面坚实的怀抱。  
他们双双跌坐在月台上，明智呆若木鸡地看着车门应声关闭，身后温暖的叹息拂过他的脖子，如释重负地裹住他。  
“抓住你了。”  
当时的情况明智事后完全不愿回想。他只记得自己连耳根都红了个透，反应过来后刚想逃脱那个怀抱，就又被一把拽住扭过身子，额头直接撞上了额头。  
“好痛！”  
明智捂着额头抬起脸，面前那双一贯冷静的灰黑色眼里迸出毫不掩饰的怒气，逼迫他噤声。  
“你到底在想什么？为什么一声不吭就离开？知道你有多让人担心吗！”  
与教训离家出走的小孩如出一辙的语气让明智火气上涌，怒冲冲地顶回去：  
“凭什么我要被你这么说？！你是我的老妈还是什么人？！我爱去哪里就去哪里，跟你有什么关系！”  
“是吗，那你要去哪里？”  
明智一时语塞，他才不会说他压根儿没买车票，因为他不知道自己的目的地是什么。而近在咫尺的男子好像看透了他的彷徨，语气肃然。  
“你在我这里住了三个多月，你要去哪里告诉我一声，难道这要求很过分吗？如果我做了什么让你不快的事，我希望你能直接告诉我，而不是像这样不告而别。”  
这男人仿佛天生就知道该怎么与他为敌，他的每一句话每一个字，甚至他本身的存在，都能勾起他内心深处的暴戾与哀恸。明智感受着这两种东西在体内冲撞，嘴唇压抑地颤抖：  
“……明明什么都不知道。”  
“什么？”  
“明明什么都不知道，就装出一副圣人嘴脸对人说教！你算个什么东西！”  
无视于对方微微睁大的眼睛，明智激烈地冲口而出：  
“——我啊，最讨厌你这种地方了！”  
身后的列车缓缓启动，一阵由慢至快的轰鸣声扫过他们的耳侧，空气迅速冷却下来。  
明智的脸孔因说出无法挽回的话而苍白一片，他完全不敢直视对方。清治长时间注视着他，直到余光瞥见车站的工作人员注意到这边的异样，才轻轻叹了口气，把手递给明智。  
“我们换个地方吧。”

两人回到海姆达尔时，夜幕已经降临了。莫甘纳看着清治拉着明智走进店里，只是发出并非责备的长长叹息，识趣地回到二楼不作打扰。清治松开了一直垂着头的明智，让他先去洗个澡，然后进厨房摆弄起来。经过一整天的折腾，明智失去了逃跑的力气，再说错过的那班车已经是今天的末班车，眼下没有更好的去处，于是他只好照办。  
等他洗完澡出来，清治早已端坐在店里的餐桌前，面前摆着两盘热腾腾的咖喱。他与平日的态度似乎并无两样，用眼神催促明智坐下，然后合起手掌说，我开动了。  
明智一天没进食，闻到咖喱的香味才感到饥肠辘辘。他送了一口进嘴里，顿时狠狠皱起眉捂住嘴。  
“好辣……！”  
清治闻言也舀了一勺尝了尝，点点头。“是有点。”  
“你是故意的吧！”明智拿过水杯喝了一大口水，含糊不清地吐槽。  
“我以为这点辣对你来说不算什么。”清治意有所指地挑了挑眉。这个人大概永远不会厌倦学园祭的梗，明智横眉竖眼瞪着他，后者面不改色地吃着自己的那份超辣咖喱。  
明智疑心这大概是他对自己一小时之前的破口大骂的报复了。他硬着头皮吃下去，吃两口就要喝一口水，直到他的舌头完全麻木为止。  
清治首先吃完，他看着明智艰难但坚持地吃下自己的那盘咖喱，表情带着隐忍的笑意。明智刻意无视他，他想起在被绑架的那几天里吃下的咖喱，忽然感觉这咖喱似乎也不是那么糟了。  
晚餐就在无言的角力中结束，随后清治递给他一杯咖啡，收拾清洁餐具。明智坐立不安地看着厨房里的背影，又望向店门。有了这么一次出逃的经验之后，这个人恐怕不会轻易放过自己，再想走的时候就难了。  
“你最好别想着逃跑。”厨房里正埋头洗碗的黑发青年警告般地说，“我会知道你在哪里。”  
“我知道了啦！”这人是背后有眼睛吗？！被看穿心事的明智气呼呼地靠回椅子上，“你为什么会知道我在哪，你在我身上动手脚了？”  
“你猜。”  
明智拼命按捺自己想揍他的冲动，本来被这个人抓到就已经够挫败的了，还要被他这样嘲弄。他顿悟自己做人的失败，从而更加沮丧。  
“明智。”  
“干嘛。”  
“我们等会好好谈谈。”厨房里的水流声不知什么时候停下了。清治声线轻浅平稳但铿锵有力，足以震慑此时宛如惊弓之鸟的明智。“我不会再让你逃走了。我也不会再逃了。”

 

走进阁楼小屋，明智没想到自己还会再一次回到这个地方，羞愧难当地将自己抛在床上，捂住了发烫的耳尖。而让他身体发热的，还有一闪而过的车站记忆。扫过耳畔的鲜活气息，从身后裹住自己的怀抱，当他说出讨厌他的时候他瞥见的，那透露出震惊的双眼。  
真可笑，那时候明明当着一群人的面骂他阁楼垃圾，也不见得他如此吃惊。  
太尴尬了。那样肆无忌惮地辱骂他，他居然还能带自己回来，给自己做饭吃。这人真是个彻头彻尾的受虐狂。  
“……笨蛋。”  
木门发出声响，自言自语的明智惊得直起身子。卷毛青年正阖上门，回头对上了他的眼神。他略微紧张地扭过脸，不动声色地挪到靠墙的角落里。  
清治觉得又好气又好笑：“你躲什么？”  
“没什么。”明智逞强地说。真是不坦率的家伙。清治失笑着走过去在床边坐下，故意没去看他。  
两人沉默了好一会儿，清治揉搓着交握的双手，缓声道：  
“抱歉，我早就该跟你谈谈的。”  
“别跟我道歉。”明智气闷道，“你没有任何需要道歉的事。”  
清治皱着眉头微笑，算是接受了他的建议。  
“所以你愿意跟我说说吗？坦诚点的。”他偏过头去看他，循循善诱，“比如为什么要一言不发离开这里。”  
明智根本不敢正视那双清亮的眼睛。他将半张脸埋入紧闭的膝头，表情布满了晦暗的犹豫不决，半晌才艰难地挤出一句：  
“……我太没用了。”  
“为什么这么说？”  
“只是照看几天孩子，我都可以把他弄丢，让他被绑架，连自己都……”  
“那个不是你的错。”  
“少骗人了，你心底明明认为是我的错！事实如此啊！要是我不带他去电视台，就不会遇到那种事了！”  
明智在膝盖间来回摇头，嗓音嘶哑。但对比起他激烈的情绪，对方却回以长久的沉默。  
看，默认了吧。  
说什么不是你的错，那都是空洞无物的漂亮话，事到如今你认为我还会相信那种东西吗？  
“也许是这样吧。”清治终于开口，“但你救了他。如果没有你，虎次郎大概活不下来。”  
明智的肩膀细微地抖动起来，清治才察觉到他是在笑。但明明是在笑，石榴色的双眸却仿佛随时可以滴下液体。  
“……你竟然指望一个杀人犯去救人。”  
“你当然会救。你当初就救了我们。”  
面对清治斩钉截铁的回答，明智缓缓抬头，那张坚定而又透露出些许苦楚的脸就这样在视线中停驻。  
“那个是、我需要和你做交易……”  
“那么，你为什么会救虎次郎呢？他跟你没有任何交易吧。”  
啊啊，不行了。没办法瞒下去了。  
他比任何人都清楚，不是因为自己道德高尚，也不是真的喜欢上那个小孩，对他产生保护欲或者责任感什么的，自己会这么做的唯一理由是——  
“因为，他比我更值得活下去。”

尚未受到污染的孩子，与手上沾满鲜血的杀人犯。到底哪个值得活下来，不言而喻。就像当时下村慎也说的那样：  
“……因为就算我死了，也不会有人伤心的。”  
他几乎是微笑着说出这句话。心似乎发出一声锐响，刀割般的疼痛。他一直不愿在这个人面前示弱，让他窥见那层铠甲剥开后，底下只是鲜血淋漓的空虚。  
然后他就被更加直接的肉体疼痛唤醒。突如其来的拳头揍在他脸上，而且下手毫不留情。他被揍得别过脸去，太过震惊，甚至忘记了呼吸。  
“其实我早就该这么做了。”  
出手的黑发青年低喃着，随后他握紧明智的手，一把拉进自己怀里。明智睁大眼睛，像完全不能理解这种举动的意义，被按在男人胸前的脑袋，不想听也能听见那薄薄衣料底下喧闹无比的心跳声，一时分不清那到底是对方的还是自己的。  
“为什么要说这种话……明明好不容易活了下来，为什么不珍惜自己的生命！”  
清治痛惜的低吼在他头顶上传来。明智忘记要挣脱，视野渐渐氤氲。  
这个人总是这样，一而再再而三地，温柔地逼近他的底线。  
“我没有活着的理由啊！”他靠着他的胸腔声嘶力竭，“像我这种无药可救的罪犯，谁都不需要！本来就没人期待过我的出生！我要是不出生就好了！”  
不是在那个杂物间，也不是在那艘船上，早在25年前、尚未在母体里形成胚胎的时候，他就该死去了。如果不是他，一切都不会发生。大家都能得到幸福，而自己也不会遭受那么多痛苦。  
“我从来没那么想过！！尽管你犯下了那么多不可饶恕的罪，可我一次都没有想过，你是不应该出生在这世上的！”  
比他更激烈的话语如惊雷落在耳边。怀中的青年浑身一震，攥住了清治的衣衫。而作为回应，清治更用力地收紧了臂弯。  
“你绝对不是什么不被期待的人，至少还有我，我一直在期盼你的到来。 ”  
睁大眼睛去看看周围的世界吧。它那么广阔，尽管不完美却因此而美丽。它绝非天堂，也并非地狱。你心中的世界，不应该是那么狭隘而孤独的。  
暴风雨一般的言语洗涤他淤塞的心脏，又宛如清泉加以温柔抚慰。眼前原本凝滞的空气，似乎一下子变得明晰。明智鼻头酸楚难当，眼泪终于夺眶而出。  
有多久了呢。从失去眼泪的那一天开始，他决心抛弃掉自己作为人类的那一部分。却没想到会被这个人，找回自己丢掉的东西。  
眼泪一旦流出，就像关不上的水闸。太丢脸、太不甘心了，被这个垃圾看穿。不但把人的全副心神夺走，还紧紧将自己的弱点捏在手里，凭什么。  
想到这里，明智拼命挣开他的怀抱，抹了一把脸，狼狈不堪地红着眼瞪着对方。  
“你是在同情我吗？”  
“为什么你会这么想？”  
“为什么……我那时候想杀了你啊，在你面前的这个人是曾经想杀了你的人啊！更不用说我什么都做不好，还会连累你、把你的生活搅得一团糟，为什么你还会帮我……对我说期待什么的……”  
“因为我一直都很后悔。”清治声音柔和，但望着他的眼神苦涩，“在那艘船上，我没能救出你。”  
昔日他看着铁闸缓缓在面前关闭，吞没了少年义无反顾又放弃一切的侧脸。那是他人生中至为后悔的记忆。  
那段记忆在这七年来让他噩梦丛生，反复追溯着那无法挽回的一刻，以及过去与他的点滴。  
“正如你没能放下你的过去，那段记忆也没放过我。”他垂下眼望着自己的手，“凭我的力量根本救不了你。那次是这样，这次也是……如果你有个万一，我绝对不会原谅自己。”  
明智神色彷徨，他想问为什么，但只做出一个口型，就被那双手捧住了潮湿的面庞。看着这个人的眼睛，就像随时能跌入一片辽阔的星空。仅仅如此，就足以让他全身战栗。  
——不要，不要靠近我。  
落荒而逃的欲望强烈得几乎令他胃疼，被碰到的皮肤都跟被火烧没两样。但眼前的男人没让他如愿。他无法动弹，瞪大着双眼看着他的脸在自己面前不断放大，温热的气息呼在他脸上。他紧紧阖上了眼，预想中的温度却没落下来。  
“明智，你真的只是因为虎次郎的事离开我吗？还是因为我在这里，所以才离开呢？”  
明智微微睁开眼，那张脸近在咫尺，勾着唇看着自己。被吊起来的心脏一下子跌进谷底，他顿时急促地喘息起来，脸涨得通红的同时将对方狠狠推开，迅速朝床边逃离。  
他害怕极了，因为自己在这个人面前显得一览无遗。而他长期以来试图遮掩的情感全数被看穿，包括那潜藏于冰层之下的爱欲，近乎羞耻的愧疚与所剩无几的自尊心。而自己，除去他的后悔之外，什么都没能拥有。  
此刻他脑里只有一个念头：要逃走，逃离这个人。他不要变得更凄惨了。  
然而，清治身子一探就将他捉了回来。明智下意识地甩开他的手，就像受伤的野兽，暴怒而拒绝一切接触。  
“滚开！”他凶狠地嘶喊，“不要碰我！！！”  
清治完全不为所动，紧紧拽住了他的手腕。  
“你为什么要逃？”  
“为什么？”明智不愿看他，发出几声惨笑，发梢因激烈的话语脆弱地在肩上跳动。“因为你从来不说真心话！不管我是在哪里死去也好还是坐牢也好，那都是我咎由自取，跟你一点关系都没有！你有什么必要后悔？！因为你那毫无必要的罪恶感，就把我捡回来过家家吗？！少糊弄人了！”  
“所以你是因为我才离开这里。”清治肯定道。  
“怎么可能！我最讨厌你这种人了，少自作多情了垃圾！”  
“那你为什么不看着我的眼睛？！”  
清治感觉到那手中无法停息的震颤，拉着棕发青年扭转方向，强迫他面对自己，始料未及那人已是泪流满面，泪珠顺着他的脸从下巴不断滴落，仿佛某种解不开的魔咒。  
你自己不也从来不说真心话吗。清治腹诽着扶住他的脸，紧紧地盯住他。  
“明智，就这一次，我希望你能老实告诉我：你真的讨厌我吗？”  
明智皱起脸，更多的泪水淌落。他摇摇头，带着浓重哭腔挤出了一个不字，这让清治真正意义上的松了口气，发自内心地微笑起来。那笑像针尖扎破了他膨胀到顶点的思绪，明智泣不成声地垂下头。这个人总是有办法让他溃不成军。任何自以为是的伪装在他眼里都像跳梁小丑。如果坦白他就会放过自己，那就坦白好了。  
“我喜欢你……我一直都喜欢你，正因为喜欢，所以害怕、害怕到只想忘掉你……”  
恐惧与他人联结，一旦有所联结意味着容易受伤。他已经不想再受伤了。  
“被我这种人喜欢，你只会觉得恶心吧，与其被你讨厌我宁可离开。已经够了，我不想再继续了……再这样下去，我绝对会贪得无厌、想要霸占你的人生。”  
“可以啊。”  
对方的回答让明智倏地抬起头。  
“我的人生都给你。但相对的，你也把你的人生给我。”  
眼前的黑发青年表情肃然，丝毫看不出玩笑意味。  
“说什么呢你，”明智从震惊中回过神，抽动嘴角想笑，但眼泪却大颗大颗砸下。“为什么要做到这个地步……他们不都在等着你回去吗？明明我对你而言也不是……”  
——“特别的人”。  
像是被无形的手掐住了咽喉，他哽咽着再吐不出任何一个字了。对面的人在长久的沉默后，拿开了他捂在脸上的手，紧接着咬上了他的唇。  
这个吻如此真实，又因为真实而显得不真实。他颤抖着承受这个突如其来的吻，气息凌乱不堪。急救措施。脑子里不合时宜地闪过了这个词。  
直到他真的开始呼吸困难之时，清治才放开他的双唇。他紧贴着他的鼻尖，灼热的吐息喷在他的唇间，明智感觉鸡皮疙瘩都冒了起来，下意识地畏缩，对方察觉到他的意图，立刻用一只手按住他的后脑勺，在他的唇间低语：  
“你不是一直想知道我想要什么吗？”  
“什——嗯？！”  
一个不讲理的吻，舌头闯入明智的口腔，令人惊讶地熟练。他衔住他的舌灵巧地逗弄，听见明智发出破碎的呜咽声，一言不发地加深了这个吻。  
当明智向后倒在床褥上，全然迷茫地看着男子欺上身去解自己的睡衣纽扣，他才突然意识到这个人想干什么。他惊恐地支起身，却被清治只手握住他的手腕钳制在头顶上，他因此失去重心再度躺倒。  
“你——”明智张口结舌，“开玩笑也要有个限度！”  
但清治淡淡地瞥了他一眼后完全不予理会，一条腿挤进了他的双腿之间，缓缓朝上顶住他的关键部位，轻轻摩挲。明智浑身一震，不可抑制地颤抖起来。  
“等、等等……”  
“等不了。我已经等了七年了。”清治开口，嗓音喑哑，“你知道吗，每次你甩开我的手或者是今天那样逃走，我甚至想过把你弄坏，直到你再也逃不了。”  
明智脸上腾地烧起来，脑浆仿佛煮沸。他想不该是这样的，这个人应该对他的告白无动于衷，嫌他恶心碍事巴不得赶他走才对，为什么会演变成这样的局面呢？就算是做梦，剧情也不该那么脱离现实。  
他脑子里塞满了乱七八糟的东西，直到下体一凉时才反射性地夹紧了腿。清治利落地将他的睡裤连着内裤一同拉下，暴露出已经有抬头迹象的欲望。  
“已经变成这样了啊。”  
清治挑起眉，与明智不知所措的视线撞了个正着，后者羞愧得差点要哭出来。他才不会说是光是与他近距离接触和亲吻，身体深处就开始隐隐作痛。这给他上了一课，不管听上去有多么老套，但身体与心总是反其道而行之。  
清治了然地笑笑，并未做多调侃。他俯下身，毫不犹豫地含住一边乳首，用舌尖挤压玩弄，直到那处在自己口中硬挺起来。明智感觉身体深处一阵阵的麻痹，恐惧地发现浑身像被抽去了力气。  
“不、别弄那里……”  
“是吗，那这里呢。”  
清治非但没有解放他，反而伸出右手往下抚去。当他握住自己的勃起之时，一些碎片突然袭击了明智，那些充满阴暗、羞辱的痛苦记忆让他不由得瑟缩起来，面色惨白一片。清治发现他的异样，停下了手中的动作。  
“你害怕我碰你？”  
明智摇头，又点点头。他知道这和那些噩梦不太一样，但他无法阻止这种下意识的反应。  
“之前被那些混账……虽然没有让他们得逞……”他难以启齿，停住了话头。清治顿悟到他的言下之意，眉头更深地纠在一起，嘴里喃喃着“当时不应该只揍一拳的”之类的话。  
“你觉得我很脏吧……”  
“我只觉得那些人该死。而且这事我也有责任。”清治斩钉截铁地说，“抱歉，我继续了，必须让你抹掉那段记忆。”  
没等明智答话，他潜下身子，毫不犹豫地握住那精神起来的物事，含进了嘴里。  
“！！！”  
明智倒吸了一口气，他用重获自由的双手捂住嘴，不成调的声音从指缝之中泄露出来。但不管他如何掩饰，那直窜脑门的快感仍然让他下意识浮起了腰。他不自觉地颤抖着，为了避免给感官造成更大的冲击，紧紧闭上了眼睛。这实在是太羞耻了，谁能想到他背叛过、谋杀过、伤害过且无可救药爱着的这个人，会对自己做出这种事呢。  
他越是掩藏自己的声音，那人就在他身下故意发出更大的水声，快感宛如蓄水池的水一点点超过警戒线，直到他忍不住高声哼叫，下身如过电般抽搐着，射在了对方的嘴里。  
他大口喘息，看见底下的蓬松脑袋抬起来，一脸满足地舔了舔残留在手上的精液。虽然一直都知道这个人与不戴眼镜的他判若两人，但从未如此直观地认识到他也能露出如此妖冶迷人的一面。  
明智半晌才从高潮的余韵中回过神，这时清治凑上来吻他，唇齿间带着一股微妙的腥味，他才想到这人甚至把自己的那东西喝了下去。  
“为什么、要这么做……？”他难以置信地说。  
清治抚摸着明智通红的脸，他平时柔顺的发丝此刻凌乱地铺散在床上，露出他额角上的撞伤。那儿已经结痂，过不了几天就会掉皮，然后那里会留下一道浅浅的伤疤。幸运的是他有留额发的习惯，只要不是故意翻开，不会有人注意到。  
他凑上前，在那道伤上落下轻柔一吻，然后是他的额头，鼻尖，嘴唇。仿佛慰藉的吻迤逦而下，明智在这些吻当中渐渐融化。他望着上一刻还如暴风雨般蛮横的男子，此时却像对待珍宝般小心谨慎，空荡荡的内心为之震颤。  
知道自己的一切，却仍然温柔对待，这个人是第一个。  
“即便是我，也无法对不喜欢的人做出这种事啊。”  
“诶……”  
“你曾经说早几年遇到我就好了，但我一直没能忘记你。”清治注视着他，轻轻摩挲着他的嘴唇。“我喜欢你，明智。”  
听见这郑重其事的告白，明智的眼里再度涌出泪水。纵使在他内心深处仍有个声音告诉他这是谎言，但他第一次没有理会。他想要相信，相信这个人给予自己的不止是短暂的美梦，相信即使是自己这样的人，也有拥有爱的资格。  
——吾郎，一定会有爱你的人出现的。到那时，丢掉一切顾虑，好好地去爱吧。  
他抬手紧紧地抱住清治的脖子，鼻腔间盈满相同洗发水的味道。他从未有这样一刻真实又深刻地理解，他们确实在一起。  
“……不要抛弃我。”  
“嗯。”  
“不要离开我。”  
“嗯。”  
“永远、只看着我一个人……”  
“好。”  
他们对上视线，再一次深深接吻。

大意了。这家伙分明是有备而来。明智快溶化的脑子里只抓住了这个念头，其余感官都完全被支配，被身下涂满了润滑剂插入搅弄的手指。清治一只手专注于扩张，另一只手则玩弄他的前端，他喘得不能自已，只能咬住自己的手指避免叫出声。当他疑惑没有套和润滑剂要如何继续的时候，这家伙就从容地在裤袋里掏出这些东西。随后他就一直被有马清治用纯熟到令人疑心的技巧肆意玩弄。不管是身体上还是心理上自己都处于劣势，这个现实让明智恨得牙痒痒。  
忽然，一阵来势汹汹的刺激感指挥他叫出声，他正要反射性地咬住手，那只手就被清治拿开了。  
“啊！哈、呜……不、不要……那个地方……”  
“别忍着，叫出声就好。”清治按住他的手，同时果决地加多了一只手指，更深更快地揿着刚才让他尖声叫出的地方。  
“啊啊啊……住……住手……嗯……要是被那只猫听见、怎么办……”  
“它总会知道的。”清治毫无怜悯地去吻那张喘息的嘴，“不用担心，mona会理解的。”  
“不需要这种理解！住手、不要再、嗯……！”  
他发出说不清是欢愉还是痛苦的哼声，一阵轻微的抽搐之后，他失去力气倒在床上，胸膛剧烈起伏，双眼却带着恼意瞪着始作俑者。而后者只是微微一笑，双手握住了明智的腰，迫使他不得不整个身子跪趴于床上，翘起的臀部止不住的颤抖。他听见从背后传来撕开包装袋的声音，垂下的睫毛紧张得乱颤。  
说起来，这是他严格意义上的第一次，内心不打鼓那肯定是骗人的，而且还是跟男人。但如果是这个人，就算弄坏自己，他也觉得无所谓。  
“明智。”  
“啊……？”  
“可能会痛。不过我今天一定会做到最后。”清治趴在他耳边说，“所以，只能委屈你忍一忍了。”  
明智内心咯噔一下，咬咬牙，又羞又怒地朝他叫道：  
“……少废话，要做就快做！”  
然后他听见了背后传来的低笑，他正想扭过头骂他，一个火热的东西毫无预兆地直直闯入身体，把他未出口的话语全部堵在了嗓子眼。  
“——呜……！”  
那突如其来的刺激让他差点整个人瘫在床上，即便做过润滑，抵达到最深处的阴茎依然让明智难呼吸困难，生理性的眼泪和汗水一起滴落在床单上。清治察觉到他的苦痛，贴上他的躯体抱住他。怀中的身体发着抖，又热得不像话。  
“明智……会很痛吗？”  
清治抚摸着他的乳尖和前端，试图让他放松一些。但他自己也好不了多少，蓄势待发的欲望被火热的后穴含着，那滋味让他需要咬牙控制自己，才能不去伤害对方。  
明智深深呼吸，连喉头都在颤抖。他回头看他，虽然他从来不认为自己应该是下面的那个，但看着那个人紧蹙眉头，额角滑下汗珠，一脸毫无余裕的样子，一股突如其来的满足感围堵了他的思绪。  
“动吧……”  
“诶？”  
“啰嗦、叫你动就——咕、啊！”  
用不着他说第二次，清治就迫不及待地摆动腰部，先是轻微的晃动辗转，在他的悲鸣转为甜腻的呻吟时退出一些，然后再次狠狠撞入。  
“啊啊——等、等，太深……那里、不要……！啊……哈嗯、感觉、好、奇怪……”  
闻言，清治越发努力地往那个地方集中火力。明智被顶得除了高声吟叫以外毫无办法。想到是这个人此刻低喘着在自己体内横冲直撞，明智就下意识地缩紧震颤，体内的欲望形状愈发明显，他逐渐腰肢酥麻，思考也完全被融化。  
我想了解你的全部。把所有的你都打开给我看吧。  
清治伸手抓住他满是泪痕的脸别向自己这边，倾身上前与他接吻，他喉中滚落一串呜咽，勉力睁开眼对上他的视线，石榴红的眼眸紧接着又冒出更多的泪水。清治舔去那些像是怎么都流不尽的液体，在他耳边温柔地命令：  
“叫我的名字。”  
“啊、哈……”  
“就像你之前在电话里叫我的名字那样。”他像恶魔般劝诱，“这样你就能清楚地知道是谁在抱你。”  
“嗯……！啊啊……清、治……”  
“再叫多一点。”  
“清治……清治……”  
“我在这里。”黑发男子回应着呼唤，俯趴在他肩上亲吻那道伤口，它是为了保护他人而留在这里的。他听着身下越来越急促的哭叫声，如愿以偿地笑了。“我不会离开你。”  
听见这样的保证，明智收紧了他插入自己指间的手，发出连骨髓都要融化的甜腻喊声，彻底把意识抛空在快乐的浪潮之中。

而后他又重新回到那片空白。应该是医院的地方，却一无所有。  
但不远处静伫着一个白衣女子，她似乎感觉到他的存在，回头笑着将他招呼过来。  
他看见她那张与记忆中分毫不差的面容，完全没有被生活摧残的痕迹。她年轻美丽，笑起来温柔非常。  
妈妈。他说，我在做梦吗？  
你是在做梦，不过也没什么关系。我们母子俩，从来没像这样聊过。  
她在冲他笑，他也垂着眼笑了起来。  
我以前多想与你静坐片刻啊，妈妈。那些消逝的岁月，带走的不仅仅是我们学会爱人的心情。  
可是吾郎，你找到了爱的人，那个人也同样爱你。遇见了他，你以为丢掉的心情又回来了吧？  
……嗯。  
所以它没有消失，只是被我们藏起来罢了。  
经历了那么多，我想我能理解你，妈妈。可是我大概永远无法原谅你。  
女人笑着摇头，轻轻拍拍他的手。  
不必勉强自己做到所有事，我的孩子。你能得到幸福，我真的很高兴。

 

明智是被咖啡香味唤醒的。  
他撑起沉重的眼皮，模糊的视野是搁置在另一端的手，他的手指动了动，一阵响动就从不远处传来，熟悉的身影在床边坐下，轻轻地把那只手握在自己的手里。  
“早上好。”  
“……早。”  
身体有些隐隐的不适感，明智不记得自己如何从那场漫长的性事中解脱，又是何时睡下的。但昨晚的诸多羞耻画面一下子在脑海里复苏，让他感到无法直视对方的脸。  
“喂，”清治无奈又好笑地看着突然把自己埋进被子里的明智，“事到如今才来害羞未免太迟了吧。”  
“再敢多说一个字我就杀了你。”被子里头传来相当逼真的恐吓。  
清治只好闭嘴，失笑着揉了揉被子，起身拉开窗帘。天色晴朗，阳光失去阻挡，肆无忌惮地闯进来。  
“要咖啡吗？”  
“……要。”  
明智不情愿地从被子里钻出来，头发蓬乱地接过了他递给自己的马克杯。空气里弥漫着咖啡的香味，阳光中细小尘埃飞舞。沐浴在充沛的阳光之下，浑身都被晒得暖融融的，他偷眼看着啜饮咖啡的黑发青年，仿佛有一些东西在心底生根抽芽。  
这大概就是重生的感觉。  
“我梦见了妈妈。”明智凝视着杯中深琥珀色的液体，“我说我没法原谅她，她能理解我无法原谅她。”  
“是吗。”  
“说来可笑，我的记忆之中从来没有她那样的一面。我是说，她眼里没有任何伤痛，和我安静说话的记忆，一个都没有。”  
清治拿起搁在床头柜上的黑框眼镜，转动着眼镜腿，沉吟道：  
“她一定希望你能过得很好。”  
明智视线也停留在那个眼镜上，突然说：“我大概猜到你是怎么找到我的行踪了。”  
“那很管用。”清治对他扬了扬手里的眼镜，“不过就算没有它，我也能找到你。如果你还想逃的话。”  
明智对此毫无抵抗力地红了脸，喃喃念着“笨蛋”。清治揉揉他的脑袋，心满意足地笑了。 

【——昨天警方表示，旷日持久的连环绑架案已经全部厘清，嫌犯少年A和其母对罪行供认不讳。……受害者家属因暂时无法见到嫌犯，在警局外呼吁严惩犯人。案件近期将会开庭审理。】  
“终于要尘埃落定了啊。”莫甘纳边吃着金枪鱼罐头边抬头看新闻。收拾干净的明智坐到吧台边，清治从厨房里给他端来了热牛奶和加了鸡蛋火腿的煎饼。明智盯着电视屏幕看了一会儿，目光又向门口飘去。  
“不用太担心那个。”清治顺着他的视线看去，淡淡地说，“小森先生说会帮我们的忙。媒体那边就交给他处理吧。”  
“小森？”明智差点被牛奶噎住，“为什么？”  
“秘密。”清治笑了笑，起身为自己倒了杯咖啡。  
“你知道吗？我真的很讨厌你这种秘密主义。”明智眯着眼说。  
“这样很好。”  
“很好……什么？”  
“我是说，你能坦率说出讨厌，我觉得这样很好。”他以戏谑的语气说道，“如果也能像这样坦诚自己喜欢什么，我会更开心的。”  
“少得寸进尺了！而且你根本就没回答问题！”  
清治举起杯子送到唇边，半掩那神秘主义的笑意。  
“你总会明白的。”  
“明白什么？”  
“他人馈赠予你的出发点。”  
明智压根摸不着头脑他在说什么。这时门口传来了撞铃的叮铃声，他们正疑惑一大早会有什么客人，一个小小的身影就像炮弹一样撞了过来，扑在了明智怀中。  
“明智哥哥！”  
明智惊讶得喘不过气，“你、怎么……”  
他将视线投向门口的女人，她朝他们有些局促地微笑，低头行了个礼。他与她曾有短暂的一面之缘，知道她就是这孩子的母亲，却不明来意。考虑到他对虎次郎做的事情，明智心想多半不会是什么好事。他正下意识往后退，又被清治握住肩膀，从他怀中接过虎次郎，摸了摸孩子的脑袋。他们的造访像是完全在他的意料之内，他若无其事地对呆站在门边的女子说：  
“仓持小姐，要来杯咖啡吗？”  
被叫出名字的仓持由美子微微吃了一惊，很快摇摇头。  
“不了，谢谢。”她的视线转向明智，“我是来找明智先生的，这孩子也一直闹着要见他。想必这位就是了吧。”  
被清治拉住的虎次郎执拗地抓住明智的手，明智同时躲闪着母子俩的注视，点了点头。  
“之前，我们见过一面的吧，在电视台里。那时候你带着虎次郎来找我。”  
“……是的。”明智咬住下唇，做好了挨骂的准备。  
“谢谢你，明智先生，你救了虎次郎一命。”由美子深深地对他鞠了一躬。明智被这个举动怔得哑口无言，回头不安地瞟了一眼清治，后者却对他抛去一个鼓励的眼神。  
“……可是如果不是我，虎次郎也不会遇到那种危险。”明智低声道。  
“也许是吧，不过，这不全是明智先生的责任。”由美子笑得苦涩，“是我，当时对他说了那么过分的话，才会造成那样的结果。不，打一开始，我就不该不负责任地把他随便托付给别人。”  
“但妈妈已经对我道歉了。”虎次郎抢去话头。女人愧疚地冲他笑笑。  
“是的，真正对不起虎次郎的是我。那时候我只能躲在警察局里，什么都做不到。在那种困境中救了虎次郎的是你，明智先生，你还为此受了伤，真是不知道该怎么感谢你。”  
明智从面前的女人身上别开视线，像是喝了苦药一般皱起眉。  
“别这样，我完全不值得感谢。”  
如果你知道我当时抱着什么心思才带他去见你，你根本不会感激我。  
“这孩子说，在绑架期间是你一直在保护他。”由美子坦然道，“不管你以前做过什么，是什么样的人，我相信救了虎次郎的你。”  
明智闭上眼睛，似在抵御对方的温情话语，鼻头却为此而隐隐发酸。他不知道自己是该震惊，还是该高兴，他终于获得的信任，却意料不到是来自于他背叛过期望的对象。  
他小幅度地扭过头，黑发男子冲他扬起一抹微笑。是了，他默念，这个人也是如此。这个世界上笨蛋如此之多，会接受伤害过自己和周遭心爱的人的坏蛋。他想问为什么，这明明毫无道理，为什么要相信，为什么要接受。  
而虎次郎拉着他的手，温度稍高的手心让他无法怀疑这一切的真实性。这与清治的笑容，莫甘纳摇晃的尾巴，和由美子熠熠生辉的眼角，似乎倾注着同等温暖的光芒。  
“我已经辞职了，之后我会带虎次郎到别的城市生活。这孩子大难不死，让我幡然醒悟自己最重要的东西到底是什么。这都多亏了你，明智先生。”  
由美子再度向他行礼，虎次郎拉了拉他的衣角，走到他跟前注视着他。  
“明智哥哥，妈妈说，没有人是不该出生在这世上的，活下来就一定有意义。谢谢你们保护我，明智哥哥，清治哥哥。”  
虎次郎以与过去相比更为稳重的稚嫩嗓音，向他们道谢，同时也是道别。 

送走由美子和虎次郎，咖啡店陷入了寂静。莫甘纳吃饱喝足，借口要补眠而安静地消失在楼梯间。收拾完餐具后清治从厨房出来，发现明智还坐在椅子上发呆，于是擦干净手拉他一起出去。明智浑浑噩噩地任由他给自己披上大衣，什么都没带就出了门。  
回过神时他们已经坐在空旷的河堤上。微风习习，满目的青葱碧绿，是春日的光景。明智眺望远处，眼里却盛不下这些景色。清治唤他的名字，他迟钝地刚一回头，便径直撞上了对方柔软的嘴唇。  
明智惊吓地迅速抽离起身，看起来完全清醒了。清治握住他的手扯了扯，他才不情不愿地再度坐下。那只手并未松开，明智别扭地动了动。  
“我知道这有点难，”清治轻拍着他的手背，“但你迟早得习惯。”  
“我没法理解。虎次郎他们，里中千枝，冴小姐，小森，那只猫。”明智神色复杂地看向他，“还有你。为什么你们会帮我？为什么会相信我？”  
“因为你做出了一些举动让他们相信你。”清治迎上他的目光，“或者说，他们都是好人。你还无法把他人的善意和爱理解为一切行为的出发点，但没关系，总有一天你会理解的。”  
原本在他的眼里，人与人之间的关系无非相互利用，因为共同的利益绑在一起，没有价值便弃之如敝屣。他就是这样一路走过来的。如今说他人是出于好意对他寄予期望，明智感觉自己像是过惯了孤独的圣诞节的孩子，突然有一天醒来发现面前摆满了礼物那样无可适从。  
河边淡紫色的野花在视野里摇曳。从昨天到今天，所有的事情都像是已尘埃落定，但明智内心仍是惴惴不安。  
“那个……”他吞咽了口唾沫，下了好大决心才叫出他的名字。“清治。”  
“嗯？”  
“你打算一直在这种地方开咖啡店？没想过回东京吗？他们都在等着你回去。”  
“如果你跟我一起走，回去也无妨。”  
“你真的想让我留下？以后你可能会后悔。我性格这么差，脾气也好不到哪去，惹人讨厌，还会给你添麻烦……”  
明智情绪低落地嘀咕，清治忍不住大笑出声，被对方使劲捶了一下才收敛了些。  
“你有这种自知之明，我反而安心了。”   
他按住明智的脑袋，让他靠在自己的肩上。明智感觉他的手掌压着自己被风吹得凌乱的头发，他因这微小的动作而感觉甜蜜，又因这甜蜜感到酸楚。  
“我从来没跟你说过我的事。”清治说，“其实我在大学拿了心理咨询师的牌照。我当时不是很明白自己能做什么，只是我想知道，有些人到底是为什么会把生活搞得一团糟。我想过为别人找一些出口，天真地以为那是‘改心’的一种。”  
“所以我是你的病人？”明智挖苦道。清治笑着摇头。  
“后来我发现，这说到底是出于一己私欲。我没有办法看着你这个样子下去什么都不做，因为我会对你感到难过，也会因为后悔没能救你的自己难过。也就是说，我想让你好好活下去，是我自己的私心。”他真挚地看着他，唇角微微上扬，“所以没什么好担心的，你做回自己就好。那才是我真正的目的。”  
我希望你想笑的时候就笑，想哭的时候就哭，做你想做的自己，再也不用戴着假面生活。不用再害怕被噩梦惊醒。  
人生的黑夜漫长如斯，只想再给你多一些，能泅渡黎明的勇气。  
“拯救他人真是很傲慢的想法。根本没人能拯救他人，真正能改变自己的只有你自己。这过程很漫长，也算不得轻松，但从来不晚。”  
手掌在对方脸上停留稍久却没有受到抵抗，清治黑曜石般的双眼闪动着慰藉的光。  
“在做到这一切之前，这里就是你的容身之所。”  
明智看着一脸释然地说出这番话的青年，内心流泻一股不知其名的情绪，那并非恐惧，亦非憎恶，却比这些他最为熟悉的感觉都要来得强烈。  
如果没有遇见这个人，此时自己大概还在泥泞当中沉浮，如同行尸走肉般活着吧。  
其实真正的容身之所，不是这个小镇，也不是那间店子，而是你所在的地方。  
“我真的……能给你带来幸福吗？”  
明智眼底仿佛灼烧，清治则用一个毫无疑问的拥抱回答他。  
“你在这里，对我来说就已经是了。”  
你还有机会去爱别人。你能把自己没能得到的东西，完全用你所希望的形式重新给某个人。清治在他耳边说。那个某人除了你，还会是别人吗？明智苦笑着回拥他。  
曾经他对这个怀抱只有恐惧，对爱和善意、无名的温柔，宁可拒绝远离都不愿碰触半分，如同这一切都是不可饶恕的。  
但这个人就像一束光，照进自己的生命之中，打碎所有敌意丛生的枷锁，在黎明时分带他离开紧闭的城门。夜晚的怪物会被关起来，世界很安全。  
此时他仍旧对未来缺乏信心，但无惊无惧。因为他已不再孤独。

“来年，我们一起赏花吧。带上饭团和炸鸡块，还有热腾腾的咖啡，和莫甘纳一起。”  
“来年？”  
“不止是来年。十年、二十年甚至更久远的每一个春天，我们都一起来吧。”

—END—

 

不行了……。  
一遍遍地回头修改这一章的时候，全身心都在叫嚣着这句话。  
真的是，又臭又长。想想看，原本这个东西我只打算写个中篇，不知道为什么竟然最后写到了十万字，我自己都理解不了。  
每个人对波特的理解都不一样，我的波特大概是个很有耐心，同时又乐于捉弄明智的人吧。清治真是个好孩子，我可喜欢他了。  
明智则彻头彻尾成了边缘型人格障碍的经典病例。结果搞得他有点太神经质了，挺烦人的。真对不起。  
P5是我近几年玩过的最喜欢的游戏。语言表达不出它万分之一的好。希望还有机会继续写写P5。  
谢谢看我文的基友们和lofter的可爱妹纸们，爱你们。  
刚刚改到收尾的时候，突然就开始给我播起了标题同名的那首曲子。这首曲子隶属的整张砖，我都觉得贴切得吓人。感兴趣的可以听听看。  
http://music.163.com/#/album?id=3090319  
还有写文的时候做的主明歌单  
http://music.163.com/#/my/m/music/playlist?id=512643637


End file.
